Talon d'Achille
by Konoha-N-Otage
Summary: Quand la soldat qui valait 100 hommes vient à perdre sa jambe droite au court d'une expédition extra-murros, elle se voit obliger de porter une prothèse de remplacement pour continuer de faire parti du bataillon. Sauf que la façon de se battre et même de vivre n'est pas la même et elle se voit aussi obliger de reprendre les entraînement afin de maîtriser son corps
1. Chapter 1

Elle détestait les retours de mission, mais celui-là en particulier, s'annonçait de bien mauvais augure. De bien mauvaise augure peut-être mais il serait préférable qu'il arrive tout de même. Mikasa, les yeux tournés vers le ciel regardait celui-ci virer à l'orange sans grande conviction. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il sonnerait l'heure où les titans commenceraient à être inactif et pour temps en cet instant, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle savait Eren en sécurité, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui et à vrai dire, c'était un poids en moins qu'elle ne se voyait pas porter en cet instant.

Elle l'avait prédit, cette expédition ne lui disais rien qui vaille et son sixième sens lui avait bien demander de faire attention, et pourtant. Quand elle avait vu Armin sur le point de se faire manger par ce titan, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps d'agir par instinct et de le protéger du sien. A ses risques et périls. La jeune fille en ressortait vivante, mais elle ne savait pas si s'était bien mieux. Après s'être séparé du blond pour tuer ce fameux titan, elle n'avait pu qu'inspecter les dégâts infligés sur son corps et bien plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était, elle n'osait plus baisser la tête sur sa jambe. Ou plutôt sur l'absence de sa jambe droite.

Sur le coup de l'adrénaline et avec sa vie en jeu, la jeune asiatique avait puisé dans ces dernières forces pour clouer le titan au sol avant qu'elle ne tombe de douleur et qu'il ne mange plus que sa jambe. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, allongé dans cette herbe bien plus propre que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et attendant le retour de escouades de secours, elle ne pouvait que se morfondre de la réalité des choses.

Une soldate unijambiste, sérieusement, ça n'existait pas. Alors maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une jambe et que ses chances d'évoluer dans le bataillon étaient en train de brûler en cendre, qu'allait-elle faire. Elle avait juré de protéger Eren envers et contre tout, sans elle, elle le savait, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant et l'attendre bien sagement entre les murs alors qu'il risquait sa vie allait sûrement la rendre folle.

Pour le reste, même si elle venait à se faire une raison à cette situation, et en réalité, ce n'était qu'une tout petite et infime chance, que ferait-elle de sa vie. Personne ne voudrait d'une femme à qui il manque une jambe. Une femme… Mikasa ferma les yeux et l'image de Livaï se dressa d'elle-même sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Il est vrai que depuis ces dernières semaines, elle avait lié une relation, bien qu'encore très platonique, étrange avec son Caporal. Rien de concret et en soit l'un comme l'autre évoluait sans trop se poser de questions. Les regards et les frôlements faisaient les choses par eux même et après le sauvetage d'Eren et le couronnement d'Historia, ils s'étaient laissé conduire par leurs envies sans rien faire réellement.

C'était une sorte de flirte, un flirte assez prohiber mais un flirte et que penserait-il d'elle, maintenant qu'elle allait passer de la soldate qui vaut soldat à une vulgaire handicapé.

Sans savoir comment et depuis bien longtemps, elle senti ses yeux la brûler mais aucune larme ne coula encore une fois. Sauf que tout ce mélange de sentiment prit le dessus et lié à la douleur, elle se permis d'hurler à travers la forêt sa rage et sa colère contre ce monde qui s'acharnait une nouvelle fois sur elle.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Jamais. Alors quoi ? Que lui réservait l'avenir maintenant ?

Coupé dans ses idées sombre, le visage de celui auquel elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire en premier apparut juste au-dessus d'elle et inconsciemment, ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Putain gamine, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore.

La gamine en question fronça les sourcils mais il n'y fit pas attention et se baissa au niveau de sa jambe tout en enlevant sa cape pour lui faire un garrot afin de stopper l'écoulement de sang. Sous le choix de tout cela, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Combien de litre de sang avait-elle perdu d'ailleurs.

Elle n'eut pas réellement le temps d'y réfléchir quand la douleur la relança lorsque Livaï l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener sûrement vers les survivants. Et Mikasa serra la cravate idiote de son caporal, d'un coup embarrassé. Celui-ci stoppa sa marche et la regarda de nouveau, l'air contrit. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que le reste de l'escouade le voir si familier avec l'une de ses subordonnées, mais en cet instant, Mikasa se foutait bien de tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi.

La brune baissa la tête, en cet instant, elle pouvait bien porter le nom de gamine, car c'est ce à quo elle se fit penser elle-même.

Sans savoir comment, Livaï ne la tenant du coup que d'une main attrapa son menton pour le soulever de nouveau et, malgré qu'il garde toujours cet aire fatigue de la vie et blasé, la rassura plus qu'elle ne l'aurait attendu.

\- Tu n'as pas à te cacher, personne ne se moquera de toi, bien au contraire, ils loueront une fois de plus le fais que tu t'en sois sorti envers et contre tout. Tu es forte Mikasa, ne me fait pas regretter l'estime que j'ai pour toi.

Elle relâcha sa cravate avec de s'écarter et sans dire un mot de plus, elle le laissa continuer sa route.

En à peine quelques minutes, elle put entendre la voix d'Eren et Armin crier son nom à plusieurs mètres de la alors qu'elle arrivait devant les survivants. Elle tenta de ne pas croiser le regard de trop de soldat et quand Livaï la posa sur une charrette, elle put de concentrer sur ses amis. Elle remarqua la disparition de Livaï mais les regard peiné et surtout rempli de pitié la prenait trop à cœur pour qu'elle y fasse plus attention.

Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, elle ne voulait rien de tout cela. Au final, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas eu mieux fait de se faire bouffer par ce titan.

Quand le convoi reparti en direction du mur, Mikasa, allongé dans la charrette accompagné d'Eren, Armin et Sasha fixait le ciel sans dire un mot. Après son retour et quelques brèves explications, elle n'avait plus sorti un mot. Elle savait que cela inquiétait d'autant plus son entourage, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

La fatigue commençait à se ressentir, et aucun médecin encore n'était venue la voir, elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'attendre. Quand son crâne la lança brutalement, elle cru apercevoir le visage de Hanji s'approcher d'elle à tout allure et s'installer avec brutalité à côté d'elle.

Elle distingua par contre parfaitement la voix de Livaï, non loin qui l'insultait. La brune n'en eut que faire et se concentra sur elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien Hanji, elle savait qu'elle respectait bien plus Eren que d'autres malgré ces expérimentations et elle avait commencé à lier un lien au fil des jours avec la jeune femme. Sauf que là, elle ne voyait en rien de raison d'accepter ce sourire sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

\- Tu dois être épuisé, Livaï m'a raconté dans quel état il t'a retrouvé. Je vais m'occuper de toi de suite ou sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Mais ne te fais aucun souci Mikasa, grâce à mes prothèses, tu pourras continuer de vivre ta vie paisiblement et comme je te connais même bien continuer de surpasser ton Caporal-Chef.

Mikasa commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses paupières ainsi que de son corps mais malgré tout, elle réussit à sortir quelques derniers mots.

\- Une prothèse ?

\- OUI ! Si tu savais, beaucoup en on dans le bataillon, les blessures quand on ne meurt pas, c'est assez courant, alors tu dois bien supposer qu'à force on a trouvé des solutions et crois-moi, avec mes recherches, je suis bel et bien la mieux placé pour te créer la prothèse parfaite.

Mikasa n'écouta pas le reste de son monologue, elle voyait que la scientifique était tout excité à cette idée et bien qu'elle soit rassurée d'entre cela, elle tourna son regard vers Livaï une dernière fois. Ce fut en sombrant pleinement dans le noir qu'elle l'entendit dire ces derniers mots à son attention.

\- Alors maintenant ne meurt pas gamine, u j'irais te chercher dans l'autre monde par la peau du cul !

Toujours aimable.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le retour ne s'était pas passé de façon légère et la douleur de Mikasa se réveillant, après le choc, avait mit à rude épreuve les sentiments de ses camarades. Après avoir tenté de calmer complètement l'hémorragie de la jeune fille, Hanji avait tenue à rester à ses côtés pour surveiller son état. Mikasa était forte, elle avait confiance en elle, elle survivrait au voyage et pourtant, même elle perdait espoir à certains moments en l'entendant crier sa douleur à travers la pleine dans son sommeil.

La faction entière se faisait du souci pour la brune à présent et beaucoup s'inquiétait que le Miracle de l'Humanité ne disparaisse en ce jour. Quand les portes du mur s'ouvrirent devant eux, les soldats en charge du rapatriement des blessés, sous les ordres d'Erwin, ne perdirent pas une seconde et fondirent en direction du QG général sans perdre de temps. Les cries de détresses et de douleurs de Mikasa, étouffés comme elle le pouvait par Hanji, eurent tout de même le temps de faire échos dans l'enceinte de la ville et bientôt les rumeurs iraient bon train.

Les médecins ainsi qu'Hanji monopolisèrent la salle d'opération la nuit entière, ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que la jeune femme se permit de sortir de celle-ci, épuisée. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir tout ses camarades dans le couloir attenant, elle fut plus étonnée pour Lévi mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Celui-ci remarqua tout de même son œillade et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

— Erwin m'envoie aux nouvelles. Comment se porte la gamine ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce mensonge partiel et finit par rassurer tout le monde en faisant craquer son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer le Caporal qui détestait ça.

— Pour le moment, elle est stable, nous sommes parvenus à stabiliser son rythme cardiaque et à stopper l'écoulement de sang de sa jambe. Au niveau de son corps, tout va bien, mais après le choc des émotions et de se qu'elle vient de subir, ainsi qu'une légère commotion cérébrale dut sûrement à une chute, elle est encore dans le coma, c'est à elle seule de se réveiller, le reste se joue entre ses mains en vérité.

L'ambiance devint tout à coup morose. La scientifique fut troublée, habituellement ce n'était pas son style de sortir ce genre de phrase et personne ne réagissait ainsi à ses dires. Mais elle n'avait fait qu'être honnête et sincère, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour Mikasa actuellement, c'était à elle de se réveiller et temps qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force, Hanji ne pourrait en rien les rassurer. Alors il allait falloir s'armer de patience et prier.

Un dernier regard à son ami, la fit confirmer certains doutes qu'elle avait sur lui ainsi que sa relation avec Mikasa. Elle ne se rembruni que tout autant. Ce n'était pas le moment pour Mikasa de tout abandonner, pas maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir un peu d'évolution dans le comportement de son ami si borné et froid.

Fatiguée et lassée, elle décida qu'il était grand temps pour elle de gagner ses appartements avant de tomber dans le coma à son tour. Regagnant son entrain, elle se mit à sourire aux soldats présents, tentant de se montrer le plus rassurante possible et de calmer l'ambiance à couper au couteau.

— Mais on connait tous Mikasa et temps que tu seras en vie Eren, elle ne se laissera pas mourir à la prochaine expédition !

A ces mots, elle détourna le regard et quitta les lieux aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait rejoints. Hanji était solide, mais elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici. Ses yeux alourdis la piquaient et la bille commençait à lui monter à la gorge en se rendant compte à quelle point la situation était palpable.

Un dernier regard pour son camarade de promotion lui assura qu'effectivement, le moral de tous était au plus bas.

Levi dû se contenter de ces quelques paroles alors que les amis de Mikasa se ruaient déjà vers sa chambre de convalescence. Il ne pouvait se joindre à eux hélas, les gens se poseraient des questions sur ses véritables motivations et bien qu'actuellement il se foutait de devoir faire face à des foutues rumeurs idiotes ou autres, il ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses envies.

Que ferait il dans cette salle de tout manière à part regarder la jeune brune endormi, un air stoïque sur le visage et perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Le Caporal soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, pourquoi avait il fallut que tout cela dérape à ce point.

Le brun prit la direction de ses quartiers sans un regard en arrière, se serait celui qui le ferait revenir sur sa décision s'il le faisait.

Dans le chambre de convalescence de Mikasa, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux, alors qu'Eren s'était stoppé à l'entrée en découvrant le corps de sa sœur, les autres avançaient prudemment pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit de travers et de peur de réveiller la jeune fille alors que tous n'attendaient que ça.

Les yeux clos, les bras posés le long du corps, Mikasa paraissait apaisé contrairement à tout ce qui se tramait dans son esprit actuellement. Elle n'avait l'aire de ressentir aucune douleur pourtant celle-ci n'était pas loin. Des dizaines de fils étaient reliés à son corps qui pour une fois paraissait faible et fragile.

Mikasa faisait peine à voir et bien qu'elle aurait hait cette lueur qui traînait dans les yeux de chacun, ils ne purent s'empêcher de la laisser transparaître. La jeune femme était en piteuse état et bien que les nouvelles soient assez bonnes, tous gardaient en tête qu'elle pouvait ne jamais se réveiller de ce sommeil dans lequel elle était plongé.

Et c'est exactement ce que se répétait inlassablement Eren alors qu'il observait avec avidité la jeune femme. Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle d'Armin, qui d'un regard, lui donna le courage de s'approcher du lit. Eren n'était pas habitué à ce genre de scène, habituellement, c'était elle qui veillait à son chevet dans l'attente de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle qui passait son temps à fixer le corps endormi de son frère inlassablement e qui faisait attention à ce qu'il ait tout ce dont il ait besoin. Aujourd'hui, les rôles s'inversaient et il n'était pas sûre de parvenir à assumer.

Eren s'installa machinalement sur la chaise à ses côtés pour ne plus bouger, stoïque. Il s'apprêtait à ne plus bouger avant un bout de temps.

Un silence lourd se fit dans la pièce, cérémonieux, devant le corps de la seule personne qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé trouver. Sa place n'était pas là et tous le savait. Mikasa n'était pas faite pour ce genre de situation. Mais personne ne pouvait rien changer à tout cela mise à part la jeune femme en question dont tous attendaient le réveil, priant pour qu'il soit rapide et porteur de bonnes nouvelles.

Les jours passèrent puis des semaines s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune femme ne daigne fois ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'était jamais seule, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour être à son chevet et pourtant Mikasa n'avait rien laissé paraître de nouveau. Son visage ne reflétait rien alors que dans son esprit, se déroulait un tout autre spectacle. La jeune fille était prise dans ses songes, inlassables et distordues qui la faisait tourner en rond inlassablement et temps qu'elle ne trouverait pas la paix intérieure, elle ne pouvait retrouver le monde extérieur. Elle en était consciente comme pas du tout, perdue dans ses souvenirs, ses rêves et ses cauchemars, se laissant porter sans même savoir quoi faire.

Eren n'avait pas voulu participer à cette expédition intra-muros, comme beaucoup de ses amis d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser la jeune femme seule sans personne pour veiller sur elle. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, devant répondre de ses obligations, et c'est le cœur brisé qu'il passait les grandes portes séparant la population des murs et l'extérieur où se jouait la tempête.

Il était épuisé, cette fois-ci, l'excitation n'était pas présente et bien qu'il soit resté fixé sur l'objectif de la mission et surtout sur sa survie, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à tout ça. Son esprit uniquement tourné vers sa sœur, il n'avait pas le motivation habituelle, l'entrain et cette flamme brillante dans ses yeux et malgré tou il avait eu le temps de repérer qu'il n'était pas le seul soldat morose et c'était avec stupéfaction qu'il se demandait si son Caporal en chef n'était pas plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses songes, il se mit à observer la population agglutinée autour d'eux. Il ne fut même pas touché par les regards haineux de certains ni même par ceux excité des enfants qui les voyaient passer. La journée avait été longue et Eren n'attendait qu'une chose, retourner dans la chambre de Mikasa et s'installer sur sa petite chaise en bois pour la veiller encore et encore. Mais il avait des obligations et le rendez-vous dans le bureau du Major Smith s'éternisait. Il sentait la fatigue prendre entière possession de son corps, les cernes se creuser sous ses yeux et il se retenti de s'affaler dans le fauteuil du bureau et fermer les yeux.

Le rem ménage dans le couloir ne le fit pas réagir de nouveau, il se fit la réflexion qu'il devenait étrangement morne ces derniers temps. Les heures défilèrent lentement et il soupira de fatigue en fermant la porte de son Major. Le couloir était à présent vide et silencieux et ses jambes se mirent à marcher sans qu'il ne le contrôle réellement en direction de l'infirmerie. Le repas était servi depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il n'avait même pas pensé à s'y rendre. Arrivé devant la porte, il croisa Sasha, un air étrange sur le visage, elle bloqua devant l'entrée, stoïque, la bouche entre ouverte devant Eren. Celui-ci fronca les sourcils, perturbé par le comportement étrange de son ami et paniqua l'espace de quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé derrière la porte que la brune lui bloquait. Sans dire un mmot et de façon abrupte, uniquement guidé par ses sentiments et sa peur, il poussa Sasha et ouvrit violement la porte se direigeant en direction de la chambre de Mikasa à grandes enjambés. Il ne fit pas attention à la voix de Sasha derrière lui qui l'interpella, il continua sa route rapidement.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, il bloqua sa respiration surpris. Il ne fit pas attention à la situation assez étrange devant lui. Il ne releva pas le fait que le Caporal soit seul avec sa sœur, une main sur ses joues pour les presser, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche et une autre prête à lui enfoncer une fourchette dans la bouche.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent doucement alors que la pression de ses derniers jours chutait violemment. Mikasa était réveillé, apparemment en colère ou contrits mais en vie et en cet instant, cet unique instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sous le regard à la fois toujours énervé et surpris des deux Ackerman, Eren s'avança dans la pièce sans un mot pour s'assoie sur cette chaise qu'il était habitué de côtoyer et s'installa tout en les fixant, dans la même position que quand il était rentré. Assis, il soupira et laissa sa tête taper contre le mur derrière lui.

— Il était temps que tu te réveilles Mikasa.

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas, toujours sous le joue de son Caporal et distraite, celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour lui enfoncer la fourchette dans la bouche.

— Maintenant mange et ne me force pas à continuer à te donner la becquer comme une sale gosse.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre ou en tout cas en parti.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre que j'avoue j'aurais mis du temps à vous publier. Qu'on se le dise, je n'ai jamais été la reine de la publication rapide, mais j'essaierais d'être présente pour cette fiction dans laquelle je l'avoue je me suis lancé d'un coup comme ça sur un coup de tête.

En ce moment, je suis à fond sur le Rivaille/Mikasa pour une raison que je ne connais pas trop et j'ai eut envie d'un coup de me lancer dans cette nouvelle fiction.

Je suis déjà auteure de 2 autres fictions, dont 1 en projet d'auto édition fin 2018 avec des gros chapitres, donc je ne pense pas me lancer dans le même style et continuer de mettre en ligne des plus petits chapitres mais au moins plus souvent.

Merci pour vos premiers commentaires, je suis contente de voir que le prologue ait intéressé les gens surtout que le Rivaille/Mikasa n'est pas (assez) rependu à mes yeux.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, même si ce n'est encore qu'une introduction à l'histoire à mes yeux. Pour ce petit passage étrange entre le future couple ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez les explications dans le prochain chapitre.

Bisous à vous ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Mikasa n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un coma bien trop profond et le après. Elle était encore perdue dans les méandres de ses souvenirs et de ses rêves des derniers jours et forcément après autant de temps passé déconnecter du monde réel, elle n'avait pas tout de suite récupéré tous ses moyens.

Mais quand elle avait tilté et que tout lui était revenu soudainement en fracas en pleine face, elle avait enfin posé les yeux sur ce qui aurait dû, par le passé être sa jambe gauche. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant qu'Hanji lui avait déjà posé une prothèse précaire mais elle n'était pas sûre d'assumer de ne rien voir là où il devait forcément y avoir sa bonne vieille jambe.

Alors forcément en réalisant à quel point le monde était encore bien trop cruel avec elle, elle avait baissé les bras l'espace d'un instant et ce fut Sasha qui l'empêcha de verser les quelques larmes qui commençaient à montrer le bout de leur nez sur son visage. Elle se reprit bien vite face à son amie et colocataire de chambre, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'elle retrouva l'espoir. Et au lieu d'accueillir son premier visiteur comme il se doit après tant de temps passé seule dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle se rembrunit.

La joie de Sasha ne la toucha pas plus que ça ou en tout cas elle se retint à merveille de le montrer, mais celle-ci ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant. Non, par contre, elle ne tarda pas à s'affoler et hurler au loup quand Mikasa refusa de manger ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de pain de l'énorme plateau qu'elle lui avait apporté. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasha était prête à tous laisser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même et c'était un immense effort de sa part, mais de là à accepter de voir la jeune femme refuser et surtout ne pas se nourrir, hors de question.

Et c'est ce moment là que le loup lui-même fit son apparition dans la petite pièce, intrigué par les hurlements du gibier ... enfin de Sasha dans la pièce. Il s'accorda un temps de pause – où plutôt une seconde – quand il vu la jeune Ackerman assise sur son lit, bien éveillée et apparemment en forme, le regarder comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce fut brève bien sûre et il s'avança lentement dans la pièce en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui pour éviter que la nouvelle ne rameute bien trop de monde dans cette chambre d'un coup.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé la gamine ? Tu as pris le bataillon pour un camps de détente c'est ça ?

\- On pourrait s'y méprendre uvue la propreté presque maladive du lieu mon Caporal.

Levi laissa passer un léger bruit au travers de ses lèvres mais ne releva pas l'impertinence de la soldate. Elle le lui avait presque manqué.

\- Caporal-chef Livai, Mikasa refuse de se nourrir s'il vous plaît faite lui comprendre que c'est très important vu son état !

Le Brun haussa un sourcil en direction de Sasha qu'il avait presque oublié le temps de quelques secondes. Le point sur le cœur, la jeune femme semblait être désespérée à l'idée qu'on ne puisse accepter de manger. Mais il se reprit en se demandant comment il pouvait encore en être étonné de la part de la cadette qu'il avait dû corriger à de nombreuses reprises à cause de son problème avec la nourriture – problème toujours d'actualité d'ailleurs se fit il remarquer et ce malgré les nombreuses punitions qu'il lui imposait.

Mikasa de son côté fronça les sourcils en insultant voilement Sasha dans sa tête. Elle ferait regretter à la jeune femme son acte, pour sûre, mais pas maintenant. Là, elle avait un autre problème à régler.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Caprice. Tu vas manger Ackerman c'est un ordre. Sais tu depuis combien de temps tu es allongé à ne rien faire ? Bien trop longtemps pour la soldate qui en vaut cent je trouve, alors tu as intérêt à te remettre d'aplomb et rapidement.

\- Non.

Autant Sasha que lui furent choqués par la réponse de le jeune femme. À croire que pendant son coma, Livaï avait oublié à quel point la brune était bornée car Ackerman ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds par personne.

Il eut un bref rictus qui donna des frissons incontrôlés à la soldate mais elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde et sans rien dire de plus elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme une enfant et tourna la tête.

\- Crois tu que parce que tu es sur ce lit de convalescence je vais accepter ton insubordination ? Tu es sous mes ordres Ackerman et je te donne là un ordre. Mange.

Bien sûre que oui elle le pensait. Elle venait de perdre sa jambe non sang. Elle avait bien le droit de se rebeller un peu. Contre lui et contre tout le monde d'ailleurs. Et puis que pouvait-il faire après tout, elle n'était pas en état de quoi que ce soit et il fallait être fou pour lui donner une punition maintenant. Hanji n'aurait jamais accepté. Personne n'aurait accepté.

\- Mange.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne la voit pas lever les yeux au ciel. Rebelle mais pas folle. Quoi que... Voulant pousser ce petit jeu ridicule jusqu'au bout, la jeune femme attrapa une fourchette déjà remplit par les soins de son ami, avant de la faire tomber par terre dans un grand silence.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête Caporal, désolé.

Sasha commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise entre les deux Ackerman et bien qu'elle avait peur pour son amie, elle pourrait donner son pain pour s'enfuir. Et en voler deux à la cantine par la même occasion.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas-là, je vais t'aider, comme ça tu seras plus rapidement sur pied, ce qui veut dire plus facilement punissable. Braus tu peux sortir d'ici, Il me semble que tu as une écurie à nettoyer.

Habituellement, la jeune femme aurait rechigné à la tâche, mais au ton inquiétant de son supérieur, elle accourue vers la porte pour s'échapper avant que cela ne dérape.

Prise de quelques remords, elle s'arrêta une fois la porte fermé pour écouter pendant quelques minutes à la porte si elle pouvait capter quelques bribes de discussion, mais celle-ci était bien trop épaisse et eux bien trop silencieux, pour qu'elle puisse capter quoi que ce soit. Elle décida de partir, légèrement perturbée par tous ce mélange d'émotions qu'elle venait de traverser.

À l'intérieur, Livaï s'était approché du lit de la cadette et après s'être posé sur celui-ci, avait attrapé voilement le menton de Mikasa pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Son regard était rempli de rage et de défi et elle put lire dans le sien la même chose.

Mais le climat – ainsi qu'elle-même – se calma d'un coup alors qu'un fin sourire apparut sur le visage du Caporal. Sans comprendre réellement pourquoi et comment, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle perdu toute contenance face à cet homme si énigmatique et se perdit dans ses prunelles. Son sourire bien que pas excessif, transperçait dans son regard et Mikasa se laissa aller à la douce idée que peut-être, elle comptait pour lui et que bien que brute, Livaï lui montrait qu'il était content de la retrouver.

Elle fut brutalement coupée de cet instant quand la fourchette qu'il tenait entra dans sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas senti s'ouvrir béatement, prise par le charme de Livaï alors que la porte s'ouvrit voilement à sa droite.

La nourriture en bouche. Elle avala le tout en se tournant vers Eren qui venait de faire son apparition par la dite porte. Elle reprit son masque de stoïcisme, bien que surprise. Elle ne fit pas attention à la main du Caporal qui lui compressait les joues alors qu'elle était accaparée par Eren s'installant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Se réveillant de nouveau, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Livaï pour lui prier à sa manière d'enlever sa main de son visage qui devait lui donner une tête étrange de surcroît.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, alors que de nouveau, la fourchette entrait dans sa bouche.

Elle fronça les sourcils, commençant à être énervé de se retrouver rabaisser à son plus jeune âge. Une Ackerman n'avait besoin de personne et surtout pas pour se nourrir. Elle était devenue unijambiste pas manchote !

En repensant à cela, Mikasa plongea de nouveau dans les méandres de ses idées sombres, prête à se laisser aller de nouveau à ses pensées déprimantes et sa morosité.

\- Il était temps que tu te réveilles Mikasa.

La solitude, le réconfort et le soulagement qu'elle perçue dans la voix de son frère adoptif la toucha en pleins cœur et la propulsa de nouveau dans le monde réel, mais aussi celui des battants. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il s'était fait du souci. Et la façon qu'il avait eut de se jeter sur cette chaise comme si c'était dans ses habitudes, lui fit supposer qu'il l'avait veillé pendant toute sa convalescence. Elle fût touchée, encore une fois, par les sentiments qui l'a traversaient. Oui, elle devait se battre, pour Eren. Et pour le protéger. Eren, ce ne sera toujours que pour lui qu'elle vivrait.

Et ce fut cette simple petite phrase de sa part qui lui redonna la force de se battre.

Elle fût de nouveau et pour une fois de trop, coupée dans ses pensées alors que Livaï lui enfonçait de nouveau la fourchette dans la bouche.

\- Maintenant mange et ne me force pas à te donner la becquée comme une sale gosse.

Toujours aussi plaisant.

Le mot de l'auteure

J'ai écris ce chapitre aujourd'hui même, en une journée du coup dans les transports fil d'attente et à chaque fois que l'inspiration me venait.

Ce matin en allant travailler je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis remit à lire mon premier chapitre. Et moi qui était bloquée sur ce niveau de l'histoire et aussi pas mal occupé par Prise d'Otage et la mise en place de son édition, je me suis surprise à voir les mots défiler sur mon écran de téléphone sans réfléchir à l'avance.

Ah oui petit détail, ce chapitre été entièrement écrit depuis mon portable haha,chose impensable par moi de base ...

Une journée remplit de surprise xD

Bref forcément je me suis empressée de vous le publier. Déjà parce que je vous le devais bien ( j'ai été très longue à poster la suite mais pour ma défense je vous ai averti que ça serait le cas dans mes précédentes notes d'auteure )

J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.

Je tenais encore à vous remercier tous pour vos commentaires et votes.

J'espère ne pas massacrer les personnages même si, pour me les accaparer, au fil des chapitres, je serais obligé de les faire évoluer, mais il est vrai que je tiens à garder une part de ce qu'ils sont de base dans le manga parce que c'est important pour moi :)

Voilà voilà on se retrouve très très vite promis je ne vous laisserait pas attendre de nouveau aussi longtemps et surtout n'hésitez pas à me proposer des fictions Mikasa / Livaï si vous en connaissez des bonnes ( même si, vu que je passe ma vie à en lire je pense avoir fait le tour ) et aussi partager la mienne pour que ce couple connaisse aussi son heure de gloire.

Je ne dirais pas Abat aux ereri ( parce que je respecte le style et les goûts de chacun ) mais battons nous aussi pour montrer que le Mikasa / Livaï est le plus beau couple.

Je me casse avant de me faire taper.

Tchouss les grenouilles

KNO.


	4. Chapitre 3

La nouvelle du réveil de Mikasa avait vite fait le tour du bataillon et même plus. Elle avait rassuré beaucoup de gens évidement. Perdre un soldat de l'envergure de la jeune Ackerman n'était pas pensable pour l'humanité.

De son côté, Mikasa, plus taciturne que jamais, avait profité d'encore une ou deux journées de repos avant de se remettre à l'entraînement d'arrache-pied. Peine perdue, il fallait d'abord à la jeune femme revoir les bases, dont réapprendre à marcher. Lorsqu'elle avait posé son premier pied sur le sol, sous le regard d'Eren, Armin, Hanji ainsi que le Caporal-Chef Livaï, elle était partie confiante et après avoir posé le pied de sa prothèse au sol, tout prêt de son unique pied validé, elle avait inspiré un bon coup avant de se mettre debout.

Échec total. La jeune femme était tombée à la ramasse, son corps ne supportant pas ce nouveau contre poids et son unique jambe fatiguée par le manque de travail de ses derniers jours.

Ses deux amis s'étaient précipités vers elle pour la remettre debout et elle haïssait leur regard rempilent de pitié.

\- Pathétique.

C'était le seul et unique mot qu'avait sorti Livaï avant de quitter la pièce sans même qu'elle puisse croiser son regard.

Et elle avait ragé d'autant plus.

Mikasa avait donc suivi des cours de rééducation avec acharnement. Et en quelques jours à peine, elle avait rapprit à marcher correctement.

Mais la prothèse qu'elle portait n'était que précaire, elle le savait et elle avait surtout hâte d'être enfin apte à reprendre l'entraînement ainsi que les expéditions. Elle avait donc rapidement partager avec Hanji afin de discuter ensemble de son futur que la Medecin tenait entre ses mains.

Elles s'étaient toutes les deux accordées sur une prothèse en bois, assez basique aux premiers abords, mais qui cachait en réalité, une vrai arme de guerre. Ce modèle était unique en son genre et surtout complètement inventé par la savante au cours de ses derniers jours. Une lame cachée dans le bois lui permettait une fois la protection en bois enlevée, de découper ce qu'elle voulait – dont la nique d'un titan- à sa simple force. Avantage supplémentaire, la lame était courbée de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse marcher avec et surtout courir. L'équipement parfait en soit pour la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à temps de la part d'Hanji et bien que depuis quelques jours, elle restait morose à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa jambe, quand la scientifique lui avait fait cette proposition dans son bureau seule à seule, la jeune Ackerman s'était permise de fondre sur Hanji pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle venait d'offrir à Mikasa un nouvel espoir.

Elle ne comptait rien lâcher et surtout se battre pour être à même de continuer son rôle dans la vie d'Eren et dans le bataillon.

Hanji ne lui avait pas caché qu'elle allait devoir s'armer de patience et surtout d'endurance par la suite pour se faire à ce nouveau « corps » étranger, mais aussi à le maîtriser parfaitement.

Mais rien ne faisait peur à Mikasa et elle s'en sentait plus que capable. Surtout que derrière tous ses efforts, la réussite et même la puissance était au rendez vous.

Oui, elle y arriverait.

Livaï se rendait silencieusement au bureau d'Erwin. Ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre aux saluts de ceux qui le croisait et inspectant uniquement chaque recoin par lesquelles il passait pour être sûre que tout était bien impeccable. Rien n'était jamais parfaitement niquel, surtout avec tous ses mômes dans les parages. Répugnant.

Il râla avant de rentrer dans le bureau du blond sans même se déclarer. Il n'avait que faire de ce genre de protocole et Erwin – comme tout le monde d'ailleurs – le savait parfaitement.

Il ne se posa pas face à son ami mais plutôt devant la fenêtre, donnant sur la cour intérieur où les jeunes s'entraînaient comme tous les jours à cette heure-ci. Observant les jeunes gesticuler inutilement dans tous les sens, il laissa le silence parler pour lui. Erwin entamait la discutions.

\- Je t'ai fais venir pour te donner une nouvelle mission.

\- Et bien vas y ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Erwin, j'ai une masse inconsidérable de papiers à remplir, comme d'habitude.

\- Et bien justement, tu vas être libéré un peu plus de la paperasse, Mike et Hanji se répartiront avec toi pour que la masse de travaille soit divisée et pour te laisser plus de temps pour ce que je vais te demander .

Levi leva un sourcil, étonné par le fait qu'Erwin daigne enfin comprendre qu'il avait bien trop de choses à faire pour s'occuper à temps pleins de toute la documentation du bataillon.

Mais il n'était pas bête, cette légère délivrance lui était forcément donnée pour quelque chose de bien pire. Il détourna les yeux des dernières recrus et s'avança vers le bureau du blond avant de s'assoir nonchalamment, mais toujours avec classe, sur la chaise face à lui.

\- Crache le morceau

Erwin sourit. Il adorait faire dans la théâtralité. C'était son truc. Mais cela avait le don d'agacer le brun surtout. Et l'agacement, c'était son truc à lui.

\- Tu devras t'acquitter de l'entraînement et de la remise en forme de Mikasa Ackerman.

À ses mots, Livaï cru s'étouffer, mais n'en montra rien. Mais par contre il ne manqua pas de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'en était pas forcément le premier ravi.

\- Et pourquoi moi au juste ?

\- Mikasa est un soldat bien trop important pour la perdre. Elle s'est remise de ses blessures. L'implantation de sa nouvelle jambe est un succès et tu n'es pas sans connaître l'attrait assez intéressant de celle-ci. Elle est parvenue à se reprendre et sait de nouveau marcher correctement sans que rien ne se remarque. Je veux que tu la pousse au maximum de ses capacités et on a pas été sans me dire que la dernière fois, tu as été plus que motivant pour elle.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant à quoi faisait allusion Erwin.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas manqué de piquer Ackerman en plein égo alors qu'à son premier pas au sol, elle était tombée sans rien contrôler.

C'était normal, il le savait et tout le monde le savait. Mais il connaissait aussi assez la jeune femme pour savoir que ce ne serait pas les douces paroles de ses amis qui la pousserait à avancer, non, c'était le défi et surtout son putain de melon qui l'a faisait refuser de perdre quoi que ce soit et surtout pas la face.

Alors oui, il avait été dur et même lui s'était retenu de faire demi-tour pour aller discuter plus empalement avec la jeune femme. Mais il avait tenu, parce qu'il était sûre de lui et comme quoi, il avait eut raison. Une nouvelle fois, il était fière et ébahit par la cadette, mais jamais il ne lui dirait.

\- Encore une brillante idée d'Hanji en soit.

Erwin n'avait pas eut besoin de lui dire pour si il comprenne que c'était la binoclarde qui l'avait balancé pour sa dextérité et pour faire de lui, par la même occasion, le candidat idéal pour se poste.

\- Je ne serais pas tendre et tu le sais, ne vient pas me chier dans les bottes par la suite si tu as perdu un bon soldat.

Le blond sourit de nouveau et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, bien content que la tâche lui ait été plus simple qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Pour ça, je ne me fais aucun souci.

Mikasa avançait calmement, sans se préoccuper plus que nécessaire de ses amis qui faisaient encore une fois les idiots non loin.

Armin avait voulu profiter de cette journée de repos pour sortir un peu, mais il n'étaient pas si loin du QG juste derrière dans le grand espace vert qui arborait celui-ci.

Apparemment, il n'en fallait pas plus à ses amis pour être heureux et elle se demandait encore comment ils pouvaient être aussi enjoué à chaque instant de leur vie alors qu'elle entendait le rire de Sasha sonner dans ses oreilles pendant que Connie la poussait le long des champs le plus vite possible sur son fauteuil roulant.

Elle était censée être sur ce fauteuil, Hanji lui avait demandé de reposer encore un peu sa jambe valide pour quelques jours, mais il était hors de question pour la jeune femme de s'afficher là dedans et elle avait refusé net. Sauf que Sasha, elle, avait sauté sur celui-ci en prétextant que Ackerman se verra peut être dans l'obligation de l'utiliser si elle était fatiguée. Sottise, elle savait très bien que même si c'était le cas elle ne récupérerait jamais ce maudit fauteuil. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Mikasa soupira et Armin ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Eren manquait encore à l'appel dans le petit groupe, son entraînement le lui imposait, mais lui, au moins, pouvait s'entraîner alors qu'elle devait se contenter de marcher le long des terrains d'entraînement et courir quand on lui en laissait encore l'occasion.

Elle était bien trop couvée, elle le voyait. Et non que ça la gênait – Mikasa était du genre à n'en avoir strictement rien à faire – elle était plus éreintée. Elle savait que son talent et sa légende faisait que le bataillon ne pouvait se passer d'elle et qu'elle avait fait une sacrée frayeur à beaucoup de monde avec son accident. Mais elle n'était pas en cristal et pensait l'avoir assez montré au cours des dernières années. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait protéger.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Mikasa.

Armin venait de la couper dans sa rêverie alors qu'il l'observait silencieusement tout en marchant à ses côtés. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que son repos imposé ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'était pas de ce genre à se la couler douce. Mais il trouvait lui aussi que c'était une bonne idée que de laisser le temps à la jeune femme de récupérer toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis lassée de tout ça.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. Pas la peine avec le blond. Il pouvait deviner de lui-même qu'elle parlait de sa situation actuelle et non des cris de Sasha, Jean et Connie tournant autours d'eux et de long en large se disputant parfois pour avoir la chance de s'assoir sur le fauteuil que Mikasa haïssait temps.

\- Je comprends, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que le Major te remettra bientôt à l'entraînement et qui sait, tu regrettera peut-être même de devoir t'entraîner de nouveau.

C'était rare, mais Armin pu entendre un léger rire sortir des lèvres de la jeune femme et il sourit de nouveau à son tour. Un sourire angélique qui, quand Mikasa tomba dessus, fit vibrer son cœur.

\- En attendant, ce jour à intérêt à arriver bien vite, ou je sens que je vais devoir retourner m'entraîner en cachette.

\- Ne fais pas de choses inconsidérées Mikasa. S'il te plaît. Et fais attention à toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout le monde était touché par ton état pendant ton sommeil.

La brune tourna de nouveau la tête vers son ami pour le regarder. Elle se doutait que ce qu'il s'était passé avait inquiéter certaines personnes. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, dans ceux d'Eren, de Sasha, Jean et même ... Livaï.

Elle se l'avouait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé à son réveil.

Inconsciemment, elle s'en était rendue compte sans avoir besoin de le dire, mais maintenant elle percutait réellement.

Comme si Armin pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, celui-ci ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour la surprendre encore.

\- Oui tout le monde.

Le blond était un fin observateur et savait utiliser son cerveau, pas de doute. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ai pu desceller quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et son Caporal. Après, pouvait elle vraiment parler d'un quelque chose. Ce mot était bien trop concret pour la situation. Elle était perdue et ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de tout ça et depuis son réveil, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se tourner de nouveau sur le sujet.

Une autre question s'ajouta à sa réflexion. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cet homme, il fasse son apparition dans son champs de vision.

La stature de Livaï avançait apparemment vers eux et sans même s'en rendre compte – chose que Armin, lui, aperçu – elle fut envoûtée par l'homme et ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur hauteur.

Gardant toute contenance tout de même, Mikasa se reprit et en même temps qu'Armin, se redressa pour poser son poing sur le cœur tout en saluant le caporal.

Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque et s'arrêta devant eux en regardant au loin les trois autres cadets continuer de jouer bêtement sans avoir remarquer qu'il était là.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant temps d'enfantillage et se tourna de nouveau devant les deux soldats toujours droits et stoïque. Mikasa fut la première à lâcher son poing.

\- Ackerman ! Tu reprends les entraînements dès demain matin. Rendez-vous à la salle demain à 7 heures. Ne sois pas en retard et profite bien de ta dernière journée de tranquillité.

Mikasa ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle était en même temps surprise que Livaï se soit déplacer pour lui annoncer cela. Voulait-il dire que se serait lui qui s'occuperait personnellement de son entraînement ? Le brun était si évasive dans ses explications en même temps.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers les trois recrues qui s'amusait et se détourna pour retourner à son bureau. Erwin l'avait libéré de la paperasse mais il lui restait tout de même une bonne partie.

Les deux cadets le regardèrent partirent sans un mot. Armin soupira et se permit de relâcher la pression sur ses épaules. Il respectait et admirait énormément le Caporal chef, mais il avait toujours aussi tendance à en avoir peur.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Mikasa, le regarde toujours fixé au loin, suivant l'avancé de Livaï. Il sourit.

Étrangement, celui-ci ne s'était pas énervé contre Sasha, Connie et Jean et il ne put que faire le constat de cette évidence.

\- Le Caporal à l'aire légèrement plus aimable et heureux que d'habitude. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Il appuya son regard sur son amie qui se

sentie forcé de le regarder en échange. Elle comprit brièvement l'allusion du blond mais ne releva pas. Elle ne put que fixer de nouveau la silhouette de l'Ackerman disparaître au loin alors qu'elle se perdait de nouveau dans ses pensées, perturbée par les paroles d'Armin, comme d'habitude.

LE MOT DE L'AUTEURE

Hey !

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été trop longue pour vous sortir ce chapitre haha.

Record perso ? Justement je me pose la question. Pour dire vrai ce chapitre était déjà écrit quand j'ai publié le deuxième mais il me manquait cette fin pour l'achever.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis presser de vous publier la suite même si je n'ai avancé qu'à la moitié mais je peux vous promettre qu'il est déjà bien croustillant ! Et oui, n'oublions pas qu'il se passait déjà quelques trucs entre nos deux personnages principaux de base donc on va pas non plus tourner autours du pot pendant 10 ans pour qu'il commence à se passer des choses .

Bien sure chaque chose en son temps tout ne même je ne veux surtout pas tomber dans les clichés de base de certaines fictions.

Voilà voilà je vous embrasse et vous dis au chapitre 4 et à dans les commentaires aussi :)

KNO


	5. Chapitre 4

Elle avait tellement attendu ce jour qu'elle ne pouvait le regretter à présent. Mais il est vrai que Livaï n'était pas tendre avec elle et alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle avait reprit l'entraînement, il l'avait poussé dans ses moindres retranchements en la rabaissant à chaque instant et la malmenant comme personne n'oserait le faire.

Elle commençait à craquer et elle ne pouvait se le cacher. Elle était en colère mais ne savait pas si Livaï en était pleinement coupable. Elle savait que quelque chose là tracassait mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Lors des testes tridimensionnels, elle avait été surprise de voir avec quelle facilité elle avait put voler à travers les arbres sans se soucier de sa jambe. Elle parvenait même à l'avantager à certains moments et elle avait eut l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec. Mais en combat c'était une toute autre affaire, tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle faisait par le passé, il fallait tout revoir de zéro. Et elle haïssait se retrouver si faible.

Elle tentait de tout apprendre, de tout retenir, son corps était mit à rude épreuve et elle commençait vraiment à ressentir ces quelques semaines d'inactivités. Habituellement, elle aurait mit quelques heures à s'en remttte, mais là, quelque chose clochait. Rien n'allait. Elle était énervée et savait que durant des jours et des jours si ce n'est bien plus, elle allait devoir se laisser traiter comme une moins que rien par un Livaï supérieur à elle et dédaigneux.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir évolué sur un point ou un mouvement, elle se rendait compte le lendemain. Que tout était perdu et qu'elle devait recommencer son corps agissant que par stupidité et voulant absoluement n'en faire qu'à lui-même et effectuer les mouvements qu'elle faisait par réflexe par le passé.

Elle rageait, elle mangeait à peine, elle ne parvenait plus à rien et ce n'était pas les discussions annodines de ses amis qui lui faisait ouvrir les yeux sur la beauté de ce monde. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou sans fond et c'est exactement ce qu'était en train de ressentir son Caporal alors que le combat arme contre arme était en train de tourner au vinaigre.

Elle mettait toute la rage qui lui restait dans ses coups, son regard était loin et il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas avec lui en cet instant mais dans ses fantômes. Il l'avait laissé faire au début, elle en avait sûrement besoin et bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il était toujours enclin à rendre la jeune femme plus apaisée.

Mais ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer et même s'il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois pour la sortir de sa trance, elle ne revenait pas vers lui, pas à la réalité. Si ce n'était pas lui, n'importe quel soldat serait sûrement déjà blessé sous les coups de la jeune femme il le savait et ça serait à ce moment là qu'elle se serait rendue compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire: elle se laissait dominer par ses sentiments et c'est cela qui rendait faible les gens en plein combat et qui faisait que des milliers de soldats avaient perdu la vie ces dernières années.

Il fronça les sourcils et sans prévenir, accéléra ses mouvements. D'un coup d'épée bien placé et féroce, il désarma la jeune femme. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa, haineux, le mît encore plus en colère. Il se baissa pour lui chasser les pieds et la faire tomber voilement en arrière. Elle lâcha un petit cri alors que son dos heurtait le sol. Livaï se plaça au dessus d'elle pour qu'elle s'arrête et ne se relève pas, déjà prête à lui sauter à la gorge et lui attrapa les bras pour les clouer au sol.

Sans même le vouloir, la vision lui plu, mais il se retint d'y penser plus longtemps que nécessaire et garda son air féroce encré au visage .

\- Tu as fini ton petit manège Ackerman ça y es, tu es de nouveau avec moi.

Elle grognaet il ne put empêcher le bord de ses lèvres de légèrement tressaillir pour l'aube d'un sourire. La respiration de la jeune femme était plus que saccadée, elle était exténuée par tous cet effort, en plus d'être en colère. Il savait que comme lui, elle avait besoin de maîtriser la situation, d'être maître d'elle-même, de son corps et de ses gestes, et actuellement, il était compliqué pour elle de ne plus être apte à se contrôler entièrement comme par le passé.

Elle perdait du temps. Elle devait tout revoir de zéro et ça la rendait folle de rage, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux à cet instant, comme si elle lui livrait tout ce qu'elle ressentait juste à travers son regard.

Le brun se rendit enfin compte de leur position et surtout du temps qu'il venait de passer à la regarder dans les yeux comme ça, sans rien dire. La respiration de la cadette s'était calmée même s'il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre doucement et elle était plus calme, plus sereine. Il eut soudain envie de se relâcher et de ne penser à plus rien d'autre que l'odeur enivrante de la jeune femme.

Son front se posa délicatement sur celui de la jeune femme qui loucha presque sur le nez de son supérieur temps la proximité était faible, elle finit par relever les yeux vers ceux argentés du brun et encore une fois se perdit dedans comme trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'impression de non seulement se perdre dedans mais aussi de comprendre un million de choses à la fois dans son regard

Ce fut elle qui enclencha la bombe alors qu'elle relevait le bas de son menton pour toucher de ses lèvres la mâchoire du brun. Elle ne sût pas comment cela lui était venu, mais elle l'avait fait tout en gardant tout de même une sécurité et en ne s'aventurant pas plus loin que son menton.

Le regard de Livaï, exorbité par son acte et perdu, la fixa dans les yeux encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne contrôle plus rien et avance brutalement son propre visage pour embrasser la jeune femme, cette fois à pleine bouche.

Depuis combien de temps se retenait- il au juste de céder à cette envie. Mikasa n'était plus une enfant et il se foutait bien qu'elle porte le même nom que lui. Il ne pouvait que céder face cette femme.

Il finit par lâcher ses bras mais ne défit pas pour autant son étreinte.

Et alors qu'il passait un bras sous son dos la pression de corps de la jeune femme se jetant contre lui pour qu'il ne la retienne que plus proche le fit grogner à son tour. Sa langue s'aventura presque trop sauvagement contre la sienne mais il pouvait sentir la même ardeur dans les gestes de la cadette et sans s'en rendre compte il était complètement en train de craquer et se laisser aller à toutes ces sensations.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'au bout de très longues minutes, qui passèrent trop vite pour eux. Levi reposa de nouveau son front contre celui de la jeune femme et il se plaisait à l'imaginer tout aussi essoufflé dans son lit et nue.

Les joues rougies, elle le regardait sans détourner le regard et c'est ce genre de chose qu'il adorait chez la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres commençaient à être gonflées et elle sentait que si Livaï continuait d'appuyer son bassin de la sorte contre le sien, elle n'allait plus se contenir bien longtemps .

Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche la première .

\- Je devrai sortir.

\- Tu devrais sortir.

Il ne la contredisait pas mais il ne la relâchait pas pour autant. Ils savaient tout d'eux qu'ils étaient dans le même état et qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient toujours si connectés?

Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger et lui non plus, pourtant ils savaient qu'il le fallait. Sauf que ce fut un simple geste, un simple frôlement un peu trop appuyé de la part de Lévi sur le bassin de Mikasa qui fit de nouveau tout déraper.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir et Lévi craqua de nouveau en entendant ce petit bruit sortir de sa bouche. Il s'empressa de l'embrasser de nouveau. C'était comme un besoin primaire en cet instant il grogna de nouveau quand la jeune femme s'amusa à onduler contre son corps.

Les sensations s'accumulaient et étaient toutes plus fantastiques les unes des autres et ils ne voyaient absolument rien qui puisse les arrêter en cet instant si ce n'est une invasion soudaine de titans.

Mikasa comme Lévi, se laissaient complètement aller, sans penser aux conséquences de cet acte, sans même s'inquiéter d'être surpris. La brune se sentait de nouveau plus vivante et complète, parvenant même à en oublier ces dernières semaines de cauchemars. Lévi ne pouvait que lui montrer à quel point il aimait la situation et surtout remerciait le ciel qu'elle soit toujours là, devant lui, vivante et entière, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire.

À bout de souffle, il se permit de relâcher les lèvres de la jeune femme dont la respiration se faisait saccadée, il descendit son visage dans son cou pour le mordiller assez violement, il fallait l'avouer, mais apparemment, cela ne déplaisait en rien à la jeune femme qui s'arquebouta vers lui, en lui laissant tous l'espace nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Elle s'abandonnait entièrement à ses mains et il le savait. Un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres, il se permit de descendre encore sa tête au creux de sa poitrine pour embrasser celle-ci, là où sa chemise ne recouvrait pas la peau.

Il put sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de la jeune Ackerman, satisfait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, chastement et avec douceur à la naissance de sa poitrine alors que l'une de ses mains, passée fébrilement sous sa chemise, caressait sa taille et ses côtes, remontant vers sa poitrine avec force et envie. L'envie de la toucher, l'envie de la sentir contre lui et de ne plus faire qu'un avec elle.

Quand il effleura son sein ainsi que son téton avec ses doigts glissés sous le balconnet de son sous vêtement de façon experte, Mikasa su que dès cet instant, elle accorderait tout à cet homme qu'auparavant pourtant elle haïssait plus que tous. Il pinça doucement celui-ci et elle laissa échapper un petit cri, elle-même étonnée de sa réaction, elle croisa le regard fébrile et fière de Lévi. Avec une pointe d'hilarité face à sa réaction mais surtout de fierté, il recommença de nouveau, la fixant toujours, yeux dans les yeux. Mikasa était une vraie aventurière, rien à dire et surtout une vraie rebelle à le regarder ainsi sans détourner le regard. Bon Dieu, ce que cette femme l'excitait.

Il put le ressentir de nouveau en sentant dans son pantalon, gonfler son sexe. Ackerman était unique, il en fallait bien plus habituellement au jeune homme pour perdre le contrôle mais il se laissait aller à cette nouvelle sensation sans se poser plus de questions que de nécessaire. À quoi bon après tout, il avait tellement mieux à faire.

Mais Mikasa du comprendre ce qu'il pensait, car elle s'empressa de s'assoir, sans pour autant dégager Lévi et glissa sa main sans attendre qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir dans son pantalon.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être surpris ou choqué que la jeune femme soit aussi entreprenante malgré le peu d'expérience qu'elle devait avoir ?

Il releva la tête en arrière, laissant tomber celle-ci, alors que sa main entrait en contact avec son anatomie, pris dans le mélange des sensations qu'elle lui apportait et il en oublia, pendant quelques secondes, ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Quand elle se mit à mouvoir sa main, il baissa de nouveau le regard vers elle, les pupilles sombres et remplient de désire et alors qu'il pinçait de nouveau son téton, il glissa à son tour une main dans le pantalon de la jeune fille.

À travers le tissu de sa culotte, il put ressentir tous l'effet qu'il lui faisait et il ne put s'empêcher encore une fois d'être fière de lui. Typiquement masculin certes, mais tellement jouissif.

Il força la jeune femme à se rallonger alors qu'elle haletait sous ses caresses. Lui aussi. Appuyant avec force sur son sexe, il poussa sa culotte sur le côté pour la pénétrer d'un coup d'un doigt. Le cri de Mikasa percuta contre les murs de la grande pièce vide, faisant écho dans ce silence de plomb qui les entouraient, et alors, Lévi se senti défaillir en l'imaginant répéter inlassablement ce petit cri dans toute la pièce, nue, alors qu'il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

\- Putain Mikasa.

-Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas !

Elle avait réagi en sentant la main de Lévi sur son sexe se calmer. Il n'y comptait pas, pas le moins du monde, il s'était juste laissé emporter par les sensations le temps de quelques secondes, mais apparemment Ackerman était une gourmande. Il ricana en enfonçant un deuxième doigt et la tête de la jeune femme percuta de nouveau le sol.

Il rapprocha son visage pour n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Mikasa au bord du gouffre, sentait qu'elle allait craquer, mais combattante, tentait de garder les yeux entre-ouverts pour le regarder.

-C'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle allait lui répondre par l'affirmatif, lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dire qu'elle allait craquer là maintenant, tout de suite et qu'il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle, elle l'accepterait, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Mais un bruit aux alentours les réveillèrent brutalement de leur bulle et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, perdus l'un dans l'autre alors que la voix d'Hanji se faisait entendre au loin, cherchant apparemment Lévi.

Hello !

Oui un petit chapitre comme ça à fleuri d'un coup. J'ai profité de la parution du chapitre 14 de prise d'otage ainsi que de l'ouverture officiel de mon blog pour prendre le temps de finir ce chapitre que je ne voulais pas trop tarder à vous poster.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Peut être trop ou alors pas assez... j'écris jamais ce genre de texte, j'en lis beaucoup mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je me débrouille ... dites moi tout dans les commentaires

KNO


	6. Chapitre 5

Lévi grognait de frustration. Avec l'arrivée d'Hanji, il avait dû redescendre rapidement et surtout prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Il se contrebalançais de quatre yeux, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir et penser, surtout à ce moment, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre Mikasa dans un tel embarras et bien qu'il fasse le fier, il n'était pas sûr, non plus, d'assumer les répercussions de cet acte s'il était vu par cette cinglée qui ne manquerait pas de le crier sur tous les toits malgré toutes les mises en garde qu'il pourrait lui faire, même aidé d'Ackerman.

Il ralla en se rhabillant le plus rapidement possible et il en fit de même pour Mikasa, toujours bloquée sur ce qui était en train de se passer apparemment et l'apparition soudaine de l'élément le plus perturbateur au monde.

Il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller car elle tourna son regard, bien qu'encore embué, vers lui et il eut un petit sourire en coin en la voyant ainsi. Les joues encore rougies, elle semblait tous droit sortie d'un de ses rêves et il ferma sa bouche de deux de ses doigts , alors qu'il se relevait. La scène mise en place, il baissa sa main comme pour la tendre à la brune afin qu'elle se relève alors qu'Hanji faisait enfin son apparition dans la salle.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme si de rien n'était, la main toujours tendue vers Mikasa, qui s'était reprise et il fronça les sourcils dans la direction de son 'amie' comme s'il était embêté d'être dérangé en plein milieu de ce simple entrainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore la bigleuse ?

\- Ouh, j'avais oublié que c'était avec Mikasa que tu t'entrainais aujourd'hui, enfin je veux dire que tu entrainais, enfin bref, tu as compris hein ?

Un silence s'installa alors qu'elle attendait une réponse à sa question idiote. Il comprenait rapidement son insinuation, même s'il n'arrivait pas à voir tous ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à lui répondre.

\- C'est pour me dire cela que tu es là ?

\- Non, non, non, bien sûr que non, je n'aurais jamais osé vous... déranger. Parce que je dérange non ?

Mikasa finit par se relever, sans prendre la main que lui tendait son Caporal, au risque d'éveiller bien trop les soupçons d'Hanji. Elle finit par se stabiliser, droite aux côtés du Caporal et pencha la tête, intriguée par toutes les idioties que pouvaient encore déblatérer la brune.

\- Bien sûr que tu dérange, sinon je ne serais pas en train de te regarder. Abrège Hanji, j'en ai marre de tes conneries.

Lévi était ronchon, et les deux jeunes femmes dans la pièce pouvaient parfaitement le ressentir, bien qu'elles aient chacune une réponse différente à la raison de son comportement.

Il rangera sa main dans sa poche alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre la raison pour laquelle sa cadette ne l'avait pas attrapé et il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte par la même occasion que ses doigts étaient encore humides.

Sans même le vouloir, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la plus jeune qui tentait de rester impassible et stoïque.

\- Erwin te demande, apparemment il faut qu'il te parle à propos de notre prochaine mission, tu sais , la fameuse mission.

Lévi soupira de nouveau alors qu'il regardait une Hanji toute fière de parler d'un secret devant quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse réellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait à quoi elle jouait, elle voulait attirer l'attention de Mikasa pour que celle-ci, intriguée, vienne lui poser des questions et qu'elle en arrive à lui parler encore et toujours de sa lubie sur les titans.

Il ne doutait pas que Mikasa avait déjà dû passer par là, en vue de sa réaction. Elle fuyait.

\- Bon et bien, je ne voudrais pas interférer dans vos affaires. On se retrouve demain Caporal-Chef. Hanji.

Baissant solennellement la tête devant Hanji quand elle passa devant elle, Mikasa s'empressa de rejoindre la porte de son vestiaire, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son Caporal sans être vu par la scientifique.

Levi ne manqua pas d'intercepter son regard et elle se permit de lâcher un petit sourire en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le brun du prendre sur lui pour ne pas envoyer bouler Hanji et suivre la cadette dans la pièce, mais ce ne serait en rien professionnel...

Quand il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la brune, elle le fixait avec un large sourire et il s'approchait lentement d'elle, non sans de nouveau froncer les sourcils.

\- Dégage-moi ce sourire vicieux de ton visage quatre yeux ou je te le fais bouffer par un titan.

\- Un titan ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Mikasa regardait son assiette sans grand appétit. Elle avait perdu du poids récemment, elle le savait, elle l'avait bien remarqué, mais aussi sentie et elle ne devait pas être la seule. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se nourrir correctement depuis son accident et dernièrement, c'était bien pire.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait eu ce léger accident avec Lévi et elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre sur les rails correctement. Elle se détestait de réagir ainsi et surtout de se laisser aller à ses sordides idées. Elle avait bien mieux à faire, elle avait un entrainement à reprendre en main et une mise à niveau assez importante?.

Et pourtant, rien n'y faisait.

Depuis leur dernier entrainement qui avait dérapé, Lévi n'avait pas rejoint Mikasa pour ces entrainements. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule avec de temps en temps ses amis qui passaient par là ou même Hanji pour la pousser et l'acclamer devant son évolution apparemment spectaculaire. Miksasa, elle, n'y voyait rien de spectaculaire et n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer.

Le Caporal avait disparu de la garnison depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait, apparemment, avec Erwin, un rendez-vous assez important avec Historia et ses hommes pour discuter des prochaines actions à venir. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait été une bonne nouvelle ou pas de le voir partir, et elle espérait se remettre les idées en place d'ici leur retour et pourtant rien.

Mikasa dormait encore moins, elle mangeait moins et se tuait à l'entrainement.

Son ventre ne manquait jamais de crier famine et pourtant, une fois devant son assiette, elle ne parvenait pas à avaler la moindre bouchée.

La fourchette qui se balançait soudainement devant ses yeux la fit loucher et elle fronça les sourcils en se disant que cette scène lui semblait bien trop familière.

Par réflexe, elle tourna les yeux vers la table des supérieurs et bloqua.

Tellement préoccupée par ses problèmes et perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la présence - et du coup du retour – d'Erwin, de ses hommes, mais surtout de Lévi.

La bouche entre ouverte, les yeux exorbités d'avoir pu louper cette entrée que pourtant au cours des derniers jours elle n'avait fait que surveiller, elle ne sentie pas la fourchette rentrer dans sa bouche.

Perdue, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sasha pour lui faire face et admirer son visage angélique et fier. Elle avait envie de l'étranger alors que du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir son Caporal sourire et elle crue même apercevoir un léger tressaillement de ses épaules.

La brune tenta de reprendre contenance et attrapa son pain pour l'enfoncer dans la bouche de sa colocataire pour ensuite l'enfoncer le plus loin possible.

Sasha avait beau aimer la nourriture, Mikasa comptait bien l'étouffer avec cette fois-ci.

Toujours avec son aire blasé et stoïque, elle continuait d'enfoncer le pain dans la gorge de Sasha sous les ire et regards amusés de ses amis autours de la table.

Mais à cet instant, elle se foutait de tout ça, son cœur ne battait aussi vite que pour une seule et unique chose, le regard du Caporal Livai, qui la fixait indéniablement et de façon presque outrageante. Elle en eut des frissons.

Assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie, elle laissait Hanji inspecter sa jambe toute neuve sous toutes les coutures sans plus s'en préoccuper. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son check hebdomadaire et elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de voir Hanji s'extasier sur le merveilleux travail qu'elle avait fait. En tous cas c'est ce qu'elle n'avait de cesse de répéter. Son enthousiasme était presque contagieux, bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, Mikasa était contente de sa nouvelle jambe. Hanji ne faisait que la rassurer et surtout la réconforter à chaque fois qu'elle passait la voir pour sa jambe.

La jeune Ackerman avait encore du mal à se faire à cette idée et par moment il était difficile de vivre avec ce nouveau corps étranger. Mais en se rendant compte à quel point il pouvait lui être utile et surtout tous ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter, Mikasa avait commencer à l'adopter.

C'était long, c'était dur, mais personne ne se faisait du souci quant à l'harmonie et surtout l'avenir de Mikasa et de sa nouvelle jambe.

Perdue dans ses pensées, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas suivi le fil de la conversation. Mais sous le regard insistant et limite malsain d'Hanji qui se rapprochait d'elle pour la faire revenir sur terre, Miksasa n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

\- Tu es souvent dans tes pensées en ce moment Mikasa, je me demande bien ce qu'il t'arrive.

Encore une fois, Mikasa pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, elle se rendait compte qu'elle le faisait de plus en plus récemment, et regarda Hanji sans aucune arrière-pensée, juste comme ça, attendant la suite. Par moment, Hnji n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui réponde, elle était tellement dans son monde, que c'était souvent à elle d'aller au bout de sa pensée et ça, Mikasa l'avait bien compris et tous comme certains, elle ne prenait plus la peine de répondre à Hanji et préférait attendre patiemment qu'elle en vienne au but.

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas et Hanji reprit le fil de sa discussion précédente.

\- Bref, comme je te disais, Livai t'attends dans son bureau, il m'avait demandé de te faire passer le message après ta consultation. Pour moi tu peux y aller, tout est parfait, vraiment parfait. Mon Dieu je suis un vrai génie, cette jambe ...

La brune ne suivait déjà plus la conversation. Elle avait arrêté d'écouter à partir du moment où elle avait compris qu'elle devait se rendre dans le bureau du Caporal maintenant et sans même s'y être préparée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'attendre, de ce qu'elle devait faire et bien qu'elle soit légèrement effrayée, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite et de sentir des papillons danser inutilement dans son ventre.

À la fois excitée et réticente, elle était complètement perdue.

N'écoutant que son instinct, après avoir salué Hanji, la coupant d'ailleurs dans son monologue, elle avança à pas mesurés vers le bureau du fameux Caporal-chef Livai.

Au moment où son poing se leva pour toquer à la porte, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop apparemment, car la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant elle, toujours dans la même position.

Erwin la regardait, grand et impressionnant, comme toujours, et il lui fallut quelques secondes – de trop soit dite en passant – pour se réveiller de sa léthargie et faire le salut militaire devant son Majore.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha la tête vers la soldate lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter.

Sans un mot toujours, il passa à côté d'elle pour se diriger vers ses propres appartements, et Mikasa cru halluciner quand elle décela un léger sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

Perdue dans sa contemplation du major Erwin, elle resta plantée devant la porte grande ouverte du Caporal, le regard perdu sur la carrure du blond, sous les yeux légèrement irrités de Lévi.

\- Tu comptes camper là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher par la peau du cul pour te faire rentrer dans ce foutu bureau Ackerman?

Toujours aussi galant.

Mikasa se retint de lui faire la réflexion et se tourna vers lui.

Toujours devant l'entrée de son bureau, elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et après cette douche froide qu'elle venait de prendre, elle était encore plus perdue.

Lévi soupira et elle fronça les sourcils et elle finit par entrer.

Sans un mot, elle s'avança en direction de son bureau et sans même faire le salut militaire, énervée par ses manières de rustre, elle le fixa hargneusement.

\- Hanji m'a dit que vous m'aviez fait demander.

Il ne releva pas son manque de politesse, ni son regard hautain que pourtant il aurait bien eut envie de lui faire bouffer et la regarda, blasé.

\- Assis-toi Ackerman, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'effondre une nouvelle fois devant mes yeux.

Mikasa ouvrit grands les yeux devant le tact inexistant de cet homme et face à sa réflexion déplacée ainsi que son allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé lors ses premiers pas. Énervée et plus du tout stressée de ce qu'l pouvait se passer dans ce bureau de malheur, elle s'assit brutalement face au caporal et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Que me voulez-vous au juste ?

Lévi sortit des plans ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles d'une pochette pour les étaler devant Mikasa, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Erwin voudrait te monter en grade, nouvelle lubie apparemment, mais avant ça, tu dois faire tes preuves, lors des prochaines expéditions intra-murros, nous voudrions voir de quoi tu es capable en te mettant à la tête d'une petite équipe sur le côté Est lors d'une future expédition aussi et je dois du coup t'expliquer le ba-ba d de tous ce merdier.

Elle était sous le choc, encore perdue dans le flot de paroles de Lévi et ne sachant quoi penser de tous ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

Incrédule, elle le regarda alors qu'il tentait d'ordonner les documents devant elle, afin qu'elle puisse les analyser à son tour et surtout apprendre, car elle avait du travail devant elle.

\- En vérité, pour le moment, lors des prochaines expéditions, tu resteras dans mon escouade, comme avant, mais il s'agit d'un entrainement pour que lors de l'expédition finale pour reboucher le mur Maria, tu sois capable de diriger l'escouade pendant que je serais avec Erwin.

Mikasa pencha de nouveau la tête sans comprendre réellement pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi on lui accordait ce rôle. Elle se remettait tout juste de sa dernière blessure, elle s'entrainait jour et nuit pour récupérer le niveau, mais elle ne se sentait encore pas du tout capable d'assumer de tels responsabilités.

\- Ne commence pas à paniquer gamine, comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne dirigeras réellement que lors de l'expédition pour reboucher le mur, d'ici là, t'as encore du temps et beaucoup de travail alors tu pourras apprendre. La date de la fameuse expédition a finalement été décidé, tu à 6 mois. Et apparemment, je serais ton professeur pour ça aussi.

Relevant la tête, elle fixa le caporal, non sans oublier que bien que surprise, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Le dernier mot de sa phrase en trop, elle vit une nouvelle fois rouge. Elle avait l'impression d'être un boulet à ses yeux et qu'il était plus que dérangé à l'idée de devoir s'occuper d'elle. Levant un sourcil, elle le regarda fixement et se permit enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Et vous pensez être la personne parfaite pour ce rôle ou je devrais demander au Major Erwin de revoir son jugement, après tous, j'ai déjà l'aire de vous ennuyer lors des entrainements, je ne voudrais pas que ma présence avec vous tous les jours vous fatigue trop Caporal.

Elle appuya bien sur le dernier mot pour bien distinguer la différence entre elle et lui et il fronça à son tour les sourcils.

\- Continue d'être irrespectueuse gamine et je m'occuperais personnellement de t'en faire passer l''envie.

\- Ah oui et comment comptez-vous faire au juste, que je commence à apprendre un peu les bases de ce qu'est un Caporal.

Lévi se leva et contourna le bureau qui le séparait de la brune avant de se poser derrière la chaise de celle-ci. Toujours énervée, elle ne put empêcher un frisson la parcourir alors qu'il posait sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait l'impression de perdre soudainement tous ses moyens et de se ramollir alors qu'elle sentait le souffle de Lévi dans sa nuque se rapprocher bien trop lentement.

\- Dis-moi gamine, que veux-tu réellement que je t'apprenne, la tout de suite ?

Elle déglutie en tentant de garder la tête haute alors qu'il murmurait ses paroles à son oreille. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il glissait son autre main sur son ventre pour la descendre doucement vers son entre-jambe.

Elle détestait sa faiblesse, elle détestait son corps de répondre toujours aussi facilement aux caresses de Lévi alors qu'elle écartait les cuisses sans même le vouloir réellement. Sa tête tombait déjà en arrière alors qu'il avait glissé sa main sous son vêtement pour la toucher directement et elle soupira d'aise.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent pour croiser ceux de Lévi juste au-dessus d'elle et elle entrouvrit doucement la bouche quand il commençait à la caresser. Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser alors qu'il appuyait plus fort, faisant ainsi taire son râle et l'empêchant d'alerter qui que ce soit.

Elle s'en rendait compte, elle le savait, elle était clairement en train de retomber dans son jeu et maintenant qu'elle avait accepté, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle leva les bras pour agripper sa nuque tout en commençant à se déhancher contre sa main plus bas et se laissant aller face à l'expérience de cet homme qui la faisait perdre pied bien trop vite, elle le savait.

Elle comme lui, ne savait pas pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là, comment ils avaient pu une nouvelle fois succomber. Mais ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de se poser la question maintenant.

Elle était totalement prête à se laisser aller, tout comme lui, à ce qui devait suivre. Comme la dernière fois, c'était en se laissant guider par leurs envies et leur instinct qu'il se perdait l'un avec l'autre.

Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, ils furent stoppés. Quelqu'un toqua brutalement à la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements aussi brusquement.

Yeux dans les yeux, encore une fois, elle sentait que Lévi allait devenir complètement dingue à force de se faire arrêter ainsi et elle laissa échapper un léger sourire. Il le remarqua et avant de se dégager, il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire regretter de se moquer de lui.

Elle reprit rapidement sa position, pour faire semblant d'être soudainement intéressée par les documents qui jonchaient le bureau de son Caporal et il alla ouvrir, prêt à s'en prendre à celui qui avait encore oser l'interrompre.

Et ce fut Hanji, comme par hasard.

\- Bordel la bigleuse, faut toujours que tu viennes me faire chier.

Celle-ci se mit à sourire de façon étrange alors qu'elle regardait derrière lui, Mikasa, installée sur sa chaise, calme et indifférente.

\- Oui, bien sûre, je le sais bien.

\- Je suis désolée, encore une fois, de vous déranger, mais Erwin vous fait appeler, tous les deux d'ailleurs, les autres nous attendent déjà à son bureau, apparemment on aurait une expédition sous très peu de temps à organiser.

Lévi se tourna vers la cadette pour voir si elle était prête. Prête à combattre des titans pour la première fois depuis la perte de sa jambe, prête à affronter de nouveau la vérité en face mais surtout à faire ses preuves.

Celle-ci n'hésita pas à faire face à son regard, forte et stoïque, elle en était capable, elle le savait et lui aussi.

MOT DE L'AUTEURE :

Hello mes petites grenouilles !

Non, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ça serait aussi simple ? Sérieux ?

Haha.

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'on laissé un ( ou plusieurs ) commentaires lors des derniers chapitres, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, bien que je ne sois qu'une débutante dans ce milieu.

Je lis énormément de fiction sur ce couple ( en faite je crois que je les ai toutes lu ) et j'essaie d'être à la hauteur de certains auteurs que je respecte énormément et à cause de qui du coup, j'ai une énorme pression !

Merci à vous pour votre soutien, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite.

KNO.


	7. Chapitre 6

Son regard ambré se porta sur le Major Erwin. On l'avait invité à s'assoir, mais elle avait refusé. Il n'y avait que peu de chaises dans la pièce comparé au nombre des personnes présente dans la salle et elle s'était doutée que si on l'invitait à prendre place, c'était à cause de sa jambe.

Mais il était hors de question qu'on la voit comme infirme ou plus faible que les autres, elle était donc partie s'installer contre le rebord de la fenêtre, sans un mot de plus quant à ce qu'on venait de lui proposer et elle préférait se concentrer uniquement sur son Major pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard des autres.

Doucement, certains s'installèrent sur les chaises restantes. Lévi s'avança dans la pièce et s'installa non loin de la brune, adoptant la même position, leurs coudes se touchaient presque, mais apparemment, elle était la seule – avec lui bien sûr - à s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait fait il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle acceptait sa présence et elle la prenait même avec grand plaisir. Il était le seul qui semblait comprendre dans quel état l'avait mise l'invitation d'Erwin à s'installer plus confortablement devant tous, et il la réconfortait presque par cette simple présence à son côté.

Elle le savait, Erwin ne ferait pas une deuxième fois la même erreur, elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il regrettait presque d'avoir sortie cette phrase mais qu'il était bien trop fier et supérieur pour rajouter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il était clos, mieux ne valait plus en parler.

Elle ne doutait en rien de la bonne intention du blond, ni de son appui quant à sa situation, lui-même, lors d'une mission pour sauver Eren, avait eu le malheur de perdre l'un de ses bras, elle savait donc qu'il n'avait en rien voulu être offensant. Alors se reprenant, sortant de son esprit sa morosité, elle préféra se concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient à présent ici.

Le silence se fit dans le grand bureau qui semblait être prêt à accueillir encore bien du monde tellement il était spacieux. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Eren et Armin ainsi que Jean, Connie et Sasha était eux aussi présents. Toute l'escouade de Lévi en soit, mais elle n'était plus étonnée.

Depuis les derniers évènements et tous ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour le couronnement d'Historia ainsi que le sauvetage d'Eren, leur escouade faisait partie de l'élite et était toujours tenue au courant des moindres faits et gestes ainsi que décisions du bataillon. Ils étaient à présent en première ligne.

Hanji, au côté de Mike, semblait bien plus sérieuse que précédemment et attendait calmement, debout elle aussi, non loin d'Erwin. La jeune brune avait beau paraitre complètement folle, avoir une obsession bien trop malsaine pour les titans et se laisser facilement emporter quand elle était passionnée par un sujet, elle n'en restait pas moins une ancienne du bataillon et surtout une grande femme, sage et réfléchit contrairement aux apparences.

Mikasa l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre et elle avait du respect pour cette femme. Elle ne faisait que se ' cacher ' derrière sa folie et sa théâtralité comme elle-même le faisait derrière son impassibilité et sa froideur face aux gens et à tous ce qui l'entourait.

Erwin coupa ses observations en commençant à parler devant tous.

\- La prochaine expédition extra-muros aura lieu dans deux jours. Si vous me demandez pourquoi si tôt, c'est car des éclaireurs ont aperçu au loin de la fumée le long des murs. Nous suspectons Reiner et Betherlod de toujours se balader le long des murs et de trafiquer quelque chose d'étrange, il faut que nous avancions sur ce sujet et surtout que nous découvrions ce qu'ils manigancent. Les titans ont complétement désertés les environs de la ville depuis quelques jours alors qu'ils trainent toujours aux alentours en espérant pouvoir passer. Peut-être sont-ils dotés eux aussi d'un pouvoir qui contrôle les titans, comme Eren en a fait preuve il a quelques mois, mais qu'ils savent le contrôler. Le but principal bien sûre est d'essayer d'attraper ces deux-là pour leur soutirer des informations sur ce qu'il se passe, ce qu'ils sont et surtout la raison de leur venue. Mais ne courrez aucun risque inutile, le plus important et de savoir ce qu'il se passe en dehors des murs et où ils trainent depuis tous ce temps.

Eren sera sous la protection de l'équipe d'Hanji cette fois-ci et ne s'approchera pas au plus près de l'action, nous ne pouvons risquer de te perdre et surtout qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, nous avons bien compris que leur but était de te récupérer bien que les raisons soient encore obscures à ce jour. Les autres, vous resterez avec Livai. Pour toi Mikasa, je pense qu'il t'a déjà mis au courant des prochaines attentes que nous avons de toi. Je tiens surtout à te demander de suivre les ordres qui te sont donnés, même si tu es en désaccord par moment. Mais j'ai toute confiance en toi alors pour conclure ce sujet, je ne pourrais te dire qu'une chose : suis ton instinct.

La brune pencha encore une fois la tête à l'entente des paroles du Major qui lui étaient destinées. Elles étaient à la fois contradictoires et étranges. Mais elle se sentait surtout gênée de se retrouver au centre de la conversation et elle sentait bien les regards lourds de ses amis peser sur elle; alors qu'ils ne comprenaient pas totalement de quoi parlait le Major.

\- Pour le reste, tout vous sera dit lors de l'expédition, je sais qu'une nouvelle fois, je vous laisse dans le flou, mais je compte sur vous pour suivre les instructions qui vous seront données au moment du départ. D'ici là, prenez le temps de vous reposer. Merci.

Le Major avait clairement fini et les invitait avec ses derniers mots à quitter son bureau. Les cadets s'en allèrent donc sans un mot alors que'Hanji, Lévi et Mike eux, restaient immobiles.

Mikasa ne put empêcher un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'elle sentait la main du caporal frôler doucement son bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle.

Elle n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il se passait entre eux, et elle était certaine que c'était la même chose pour lui, mais après tous, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre dans sa vie pour se poser des questions inutiles et elle préférait se laisser aller, sans plus de tourments.

C'est sur cette résolution qu'avant de partir du bureau, elle se permit à son tour de frôler sa main qu'il venait de poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Ce fut brève et rapide, mais délicat, l'un comme l'autre le savait. Ne laissant rien passer à travers leurs regards et leur attitude pour ne réveiller les soupçons de personne, ils se séparèrent ainsi, alors que Mikasa suivait ses amis, fermant la porte derrière elle, sans un regarde de plus en arrière.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade en revanche alors qu'elle refermait silencieusement la porte. Quand elle se tourna, elle se retint de sursauter devant les regards de ses amis, stoïques et immobiles devant elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, ils allaient forcément vouloir des réponses quant à ce que le Major Erwin lui avait dit lors de la réunion, il allait maintenant falloir qu'elle leur explique tous cela.

\- Et si on allait manger avant que je ne commence à tous vous raconter ?

Personne ne refusa l'invitation, surtout qu'ils avaient bien tous remarqué que Mikasa ne mangeait que très peu ses derniers temps et qu'à force de perdre du poids ainsi, elle ne pouvait que s'affaibli, alors pour une fois que c'était elle qui proposait d'aller manger.

Ils prirent donc la route, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Mikasa s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir soudainement une faim de loup.

\- Caporale ?!

Eren fit sursauter certains des soldats qui mangeaient tranquillement aux tables aux alentours. Il ne s'en soucia pas et garda son regard bloqué sur sa demi-sœur alors qu'elle aussi tentait de ne pas se soucier du regard des autres. Sans un mot de plus, elle avala la bouché dans sa fourchette, laissant les autres continuer la discussion.

\- Rien d'étonnant en soit quand on voit les résultats de Mikasa et surtout sa réputation. Dernièrement, les effectifs ont pas mal diminués, le Major est obligé de revoir ses effectifs ainsi que leurs grades.

Armin avait analysé la situation avec intelligence, comme à chaque fois, mais Eren, lui, continuait de fixer sa sœur, incrédule. Elle se sentit obligé de s'arrêter dans son action pour le regarder de nouveau, doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon, j'ai encore mes preuves à faire et aussi du travail.

\- Tu auras le droit de choisir ton escouade ?

Elle comprenait bien où voulait en venir Jean dans sa question, pour lui, comme pour tous, il était impensable aujourd'hui de se séparer les uns des autres. Ils étaient à présent liés par les évènements et par un lien forts. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble, contre les titans comme contre les hommes et elle-même ne pouvait cacher qu'elle ne voulait être avec personne d'autre qu'eux.

Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle avait le droit de les informer de tous ce que lui avait dit le Caporal ainsi que de la charge qu'elle aurait lors de l'expédition pour reboucher le trou du mur Maria, elle préféra garder le silence à ce sujet pour le moment et se contenta d'hausser les épaules en notant qu'elle devrait en parler à un moment avec le Major ou même Lévi, lors de leur prochain entrainement.

En repensant à cela, elle se demanda d'ailleurs si leur entrainement du lendemain aurait toujours lieu, le Major leur avait demandé de se reposer, mais elle n'était pas sûr de faire partie du lot, sachant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et surtout avec les futurs responsabilités qui l'attendaient.

Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur dernier entraînement. Tentant de garder son sérieux, elle se stoppa dans ses réflexions, serrant les cuisses sous le coup des émotions qui revenaient à la charge, se rappelant à l'ordre elle-même. Elle n'avancerait pas dans son entraînement s'il devait se passer cela à chaque fois et elle se demandait s'il n'était pas mieux qu'elle continue seule. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ses moments qu'elle partageait avec lui. Elle commençait à être perdue et cela l'agaçait.

\- Alors ça serait la fin de l'équipe de choc.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, on sera toujours ensemble et puis comme Mikasa vient de le dire, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Rassura Sasha à Jean.

\- Oui et puis, il faudrait déjà qu'elle parvienne à suivre les ordres sans faire de bêtise et on sait tous que pour Mikasa, il est compliqué de suivre les instructions, surtout quand il s'agit de la protection d'Eren.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ses amis pouffer. Elle se stoppa sur son demi-frère qui la fixait toujours avec insistance et elle haussa un sourcil pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle espérait que cette promotion de le rende pas jaloux ou qu'il ne se transforme pas en furie en voyant qu'encore une fois, la brune le surpassait. Elle connaissait Eren et ses réactions souvent excessifs, surtout à son sujet et quand il voyait qu'il était plus faible qu'elle, même si elle ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette idée. Il avait son talent, elle le sien.

Mais elle fut étonnée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Suis les ordres Mikasa, ait confiance en le bataillon d'exploration et ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je suis assez fort maintenant pour me protéger moi-même. S'il te plait.

Il venait de lui donner sa bénédiction et il l'encourageait même dans cette voie. Par le passé, le Eren moins mature n'aurait pas forcément réagi de cette façon, elle le savait. Depuis son accident, elle voyait même un Eren plus doux, plus attentionné et bien qu'elle fût surprise de ce changement de comportement, elle n'en était que plus heureuse. Elle avait aussi fait des efforts, en se calmant sur sa manie de le suivre partout ou de le chercher tout le temps quand il n'était pas dans les parages. L'un comme l'autre avaient évolué, mais leur relation, elle, n'avait en rien changé.

Pour la surprendre encore plus, il lui attrapa le poignet pour ensuite glisser sa main dans la sienne, rassurant. Elle lui fit un léger sourire sous le regard haineux de Jean et les rires de Connie et Armin qui n'avaient pas manqué de le remarquer et le charriait. Mais la bonne ambiance fut soudainement stoppée alors qu'une ombre planait soudainement au-dessus de l'assiette de l'asiatique et Eren lacha soudainement sa main, comme s'il venait d'être pris sur le fait, tout en faisant, seul soit dit en passant, le salut militaire.

Mikasa tourna la tête pour voir que le Caporal Lévi se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, impassible. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder Eren et fixa la brune avec nonchalance.

Demain, entraînement à six heures, ne soit pas en retard, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, désolé de t'apprendre que pour toi, c'est fini de se la couler douce.

Elle voulut froncer les sourcils et lui répondre à sa manière, mais il se détourna pour rejoindre sa table non sans passer sa main dans son dos dans une légère caresse sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et elle reprit un visage plus serin, se sentant soudainement apaisée par cette légère attention.

Sa table reprit des couleurs alors que Jean se moquait de la réaction d'Eren face au Caporal, s'en suivant, bien évidemment une énième dispute.

Mikasa intercepta le regard d'Armin, assez intrusif et il finit par lui faire un léger sourire quand elle rencontra son regard. Celle-ci pencha la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'en fit rien et reprit son activité, soit manger, après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil discret. Pas du tout habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part du blond, elle écarquilla les yeux le fixa quelques instants. Son regard dériva derrière lui, à la table des supérieurs, où Lévi, imperturbable et blasé tentait de faire semblant de ne pas vouloir étriper Hanji à ses côtés qui ne faisait que parler inlassablement avec de grands mouvements. Elle put même remarquer un léger sourire sur les lèvres du Major. La bonne ambiance était présente apparemment. Quand elle croisa le regard du Caporal, il inclina imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour la saluer ou tout simplement lui montrer qu'il l'avait pris en plein fait : le mater.

Elle baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur son assiette, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait et surtout si Armin n'avait pas flairer quelque chose, mais elle n'osait plus regarder dans sa direction, de peur de se faire une nouvelle prendre sur le fait.

Elle s'était levée plus tôt que tout le monde, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas pour autant. Pour une fois, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil profond et surtout réparateur et cela lui avait fait du bien. Après l'annonce la veille au soir auprès de tous les soldats pour l'expédition, tous profitaient d'une dernière journée de repos pour reprendre des forces, mais pas elle.

Elle était arrivée en avance au terrain d'entrainement, et avait commencée l'échauffement pour gagner du temps. À l'arrivée de Lévi, elle avait tenté de rester le plus naturel possible et de garder son professionnalisme, elle avait besoin de cet entrainement, elle avait besoin d'être sur pied pour demain et de ne rien manquer. Lévi l'avait apparemment aussi compris et il avait lui aussi été professionnel. Elle l'en avait remercier intérieurement, car dernièrement, au moindre faux pas, elle se laissait aller sans plus penser aux conséquences, sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre aujourd'hui.

Quand midi sonna, elle s'affala au sol, épuisée et transpirante. Elle avait tous donné, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas non plus trop forcer, ou tous ses efforts la mettraient à mal le lendemain et ce n'était pas le but.

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit soudainement le caporal et bu dedans sans même penser au fait qu'elle n'était pas complètement pleine et que du coup, lui aussi avait peut-être bu dedans juste avant.

Il continuait de la fixer avec insistance, attendant qu'elle finisse puis lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle accepta et une fois sur ses jambes, elle ne put que fixer le brun qui ne s'était pas éloigné. Face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres, ils se fixèrent longuement. Miklasa ne savait pas quoi faire et elle avait cette impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Silencieux, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes de plus, la main de Mikasa toujours dans celle de son supérieur. Elle attendait qu'il ouvre la bouche, qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais rien ne vint et finalement, après avoir tournée la tête vers la droite, elle se sépara du brun, pensant avoir vu du mouvement du côté de la porte des vestiaires. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendu compte et la mauvaise humeur de son supérieur revint subitement au galop.

\- Si c'est encore cette bigleuse qui fait des siennes, je jure que je l'enterre ce soir. Va manger gamine, il faut que tu reprennes du poids, je peux sentir tes os à chaque fois que je frôle une partie de ton corps...

Il s'avança vers la sortie et se tourna vers elle avant de sortir, un petit sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

\- Qu'elle que soit la partie d'ailleurs.

La porte se referma derrière lui alors que Mikasa se mit à rougir devant les allusions du brun et elle se passa une main devant le visage pour se cacher, mais de qui après tous, il n'y avait personne ici à présent à part elle.

La journée avait défilé à une vitesse ahurissante, et après son entrainement de ce matin, elle avait espéré se rendormir comme la veille, hélas, cette fois-ci, le sommeil n'était pas au rendez-vous et elle avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que ce soir, elle ne dormirait pas tôt.

Elle était montée sur le toit du bâtiment pour pouvoir admirer le ciel étoilé et dégagé de ce soir et surtout prendre l'aire. Les chaleurs commençaient à être trop oppressantes pour elle et cet été risquait d'être très chaud.

Accolée au mur, elle fixait la lune, perdue dans ses pensées et tentant de prendre sur elle et faire le vide surtout. Elle savait très bien que si elle ne dormait pas, c'était à cause de l'expédition du lendemain. Les responsabilisées et le stresse la travaillait et elle ne parvenait plus à les gérer surtout maintenant qu'elle allait devoir gérer ce " nouveau elle ". C'était la première fois qu'elle partait en expédition avec sa nouvelle jambe et même si pour le moment tous se passait bien en entrainement, elle avait peur que face à la réalité, elle se retrouve désarmée.

Par réflexe, elle toucha sa jambe de bois,. Bien sûr, elle ne sentie pas la caresse de ses doigts sur celle-ci et elle trouvait toujours cela bizarre. Ses doigts agrippèrent plus fortement la dureté du matériau, comme si elle espérait ressentir un petit truc mais elle souffla rapidement en relâchant la pression et se traitant d'idiote à haute voix.

\- J'allais justement dire la même chose, tu devrais te reposer à celle heure-là Ackerman, demain va être une grosse journée, surtout pour toi.

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de son Caporal et leva la tête pour le regarder. Il la surplombait, droit et impénétrable. La lumière de la lune dans son dos, elle ne parvenait pas à voir son expression, mais elle n'avait pas ressenti d'aniiosité dans sa voix, bien au contraire. S'inquiétait-il pour elle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se relever pour suivre ses instructions mais préféra baisser la tête, fixant de nouveau ses doigts fins sur cette partie de son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus vraiment à ses yeux.

\- Je ne parviens pas à dormir Caporal, excusez-moi.

Livai soupira au-dessus d'elle et elle put sentir celui-ci se poser à côté d'elle doucement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire quant à leur proximité. Encore une fois, celle-ci la rassurait. Et si Mikaasa était du genre fleur bleue, elle aurait limite posée sa tête sur son épaule pour fermer les yeux et profiter de ce sentiment qu'il lui procurait. Mais au lieu de cela elle préféra relever la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur les étoiles. Perdue dans ses songes.

Lévi ne manqua pas le spectacle, la regardant sans aucune gêne pendant de longues minutes, troublée par la beauté de la jeune femme, éclairée uniquement par la lumière de la lune. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir remarqué à quel point celle-ci était belle et surtout féminine. Il avait toujours eu cette attirance pour elle depuis quelques temps et se laissait facilement aller à ses envies mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la dévisager ainsi et d'analyser chacun de ses traits pour remarquer sa beauté.

Sa cicatrice sur la joue, souvenir d'une des premières transformations d'Eren, qu'elle garderait sûrement à vie, ne faisait que lui rajouter un certain charme et une histoire aussi. Car Mikasa marquait l'histoire, pour sûr.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par la voix de celle-ci, douce.

\- Vous me perturbez Caporal, arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça.

Il eut un petit sourire en baissant la tête pour tenter de le cacher comme un réflexe. Mais il releva bien vite la tête pour regarder à son tour l'étendu du ciel et sa beauté.

\- Tu stresses pour demain.

Ce n'était pas une question, surtout une affirmation. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'etre devin pour deviner que la brune n'était pas dans le meilleur de ses états et il en comprenait la raison. Mais il avait confiance en elle, et se mettre la pression ne servait à rien, à part à la conduire à un échec.

\- Ne sois pas idiote Mikasa. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel soldat. Et tout le monde ici le sait, sinon tu ne serais pas là demain et Erwin ne t'aurais jamais proposé cette mutation.

C'était sa façon de le rassurer ? Mikasa le fixait alors que lui-même se demandait comment il faisait pour être aussi nul avec les mots.

Elle lui sourit tout de même avant de le remercier dans un chuchotement si faible qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais entendu si ce n'était pas aussi calme autours d'eux.

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, cette partie de sa jambe encore présente et tourna de nouveau le regard vers le ciel.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler plus et en réalité, ça n'avait jamais été dans leurs habitudes. Les gestes et cette tranquillité leur suffisait amplement et ils restèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps avant que Lévi ne décide qu'il était temps de forcer la jeune femme à aller se coucher.

Mais il avait besoin de lui dire ces derniers mots avant de la quitter.

\- S'il te plait Mikasa, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi demain, suis les ordres et surtout, surtout, reste en vie.

La brune tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par son discours et par cette détresse qu'elle avait cru entendre dans sa voix alors qu'il la suppliait presque de rester en vie. Elle se rendit à peine compte de la proximité de leur visage alors que tous deux se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre.

La main du Caporal vint doucement se poser sur sa joue, pour la caresser tendrement, et elle arrivait encore à être surprise par cette homme qui savait montrer bien des facettes cachées de sa personnalité.

Leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement l'un de l'autre et restèrent collés quelques seconde pendant lesquelles leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se frôler. Jouant toutes deux à un jeu dangereux, se caressant doucement avec tendresse, testant l'autre pour voir lequel craquerait le premier. Les yeux de Mikasa s'étaient fermés pour savourer la délicatesse de ce toucher alors que Lévi fixait la jeune femme, comme pour enregistrer le moindre de ses traits dans son esprit. Ce fut lui qui finit par coller ses lèvres au siennes pour l'embrasser doucement en fermant à son tour les paupières pour ressentir toute la chaleur de ses lèvres, mais aussi les sensations de leur échange. Mikasa leva sa main pour agripper le haut de sa chemise alors qu'il passait son autre main derrière sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser.

Ce fut un baiser doux et délicat, sans fioritures sans rien d'autre, mais il fit du bien à la jeune femme et elle se laissa guider par la langue de Lévi alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec la sienne.

Le jeune homme le savait, il aurait été capable de se laisser une nouvelle fois aller. Il se voyait déjà la forcer à se mettre sur lui, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses, caressant celles-ci à travers son pantalon pour remonter lentement jusqu'à ses fesses et arrivé à ce niveau-là, la serrer un peu plus contre son bassin pour qu'elle sente à qu'elle point il avait envie d'elle. Il lui aurait déboutonné son haut en quelques secondes et rien que d'imaginer Mikasa gémir, la tête renversée en arrière, son bassin se frottant au sien alors qu'il jouait avec ses seins le rendait pantelant. Tout aurait été rapide, bien trop rapide pour que quelqu'un vienne de de nouveau les déranger. Il se voyait déjà l'écarter pour l'allonger sur le sol et finir de la déshabiller, en faisant de même pour lui et enfin la faire sienne, la pénétrant avec fougue et n'arrêtant ses coups de bassins qu'il savait violent seulement quand la jeune femme aurait crié tous son plaisir à travers la nuit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'épuiser maintenant, il ne pouvait pas la chambouler ce soir, elle avait besoin d'être claire avec elle-même et fraîche dès l'aube et rien de ce qu'il avait envie de faire le lui permettrait.

Alors après avoir mordillé doucement la lèvre de la jeune femme, il s'écarta doucement de quelques centimètres pour la regarder. Le gémissement qu'il lui avait arraché en faisant cela lui avait presque fait perdre son sérieux, mais son doux visage ainsi que les cernes qu'il pouvait clairement voir se creuser sous ses yeux le fit réagir et il se calma.

\- Maintenant va te coucher gamine, c'est un ordre.

Miksas ferma de nouveau les yeux et colla son front contre celui de son supérieur, encore chamboulée par le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec lui, différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient eu par le passé et elle eut un petit sourire. La voix de Lévi était plus grave et rauque que jamais et elle se plaisait à se dire que c'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet.

Elle finit par se relever doucement et prit d'elle-même la direction de l'escalier pour rejoindre son dortoir. Devant ceux-ci, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'Ackerman pour lui lâcher un énième sourire tendre.

\- Merci Lévi.

* * *

Hello hello,

Je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui sont venus commenté ma fiction mais qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui du coup je ne peux pas répondre directement.

Vos commentaires sont un vrai plaisir à lire et surtout me motivent, c'est pour cela aussi que le chapitre a été si rapide à publier.

Merci encore à vous d'avoir pris la peine et le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire, vraiment.

KNO


	8. Chapitre 7

Une petit note avant que vous commenciez votre lecture : je n'ai pas pu réellement me pencher encore sur une relecture complète de ce chapitre qui a été assez dur pour mi à écrire. Mais je voulais vous publier la suite comme convenu, je suis donc désolé pour les fautes que vous pourriez voir.

Le grand départ avait été annoncé. Les soldats bien installés sur leurs chevaux s'avançaient en direction de la grande porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur des murs.

Depuis le couronnement d'Historia et la vérité rétablie sur cette sombre histoire de pouvoir, le bataillon d'exploration avait gagné en popularité. Ils n'avaient dont plus à supporter les critiques des habitant du mur alors qu'ils passaient devant eux en grande pompe.

Mikasa n'avait que faire de tous cela déjà par le passé, elle ne s'occupait donc pas plus que nécessaire de ceux qui les admiraient alors que son cheval avait doucement.

Aux côtés d'Eren et Armin, elle avait cette boule au ventre qui l'avait travaillée toute la nuit et ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Cette étrange appréhension que quelque chose allât mal tourner lui avait rendue la nuit insoutenable et elle n'en était que plus fatiguée. Mais Mikasa prenait sur elle et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne dormirait pas assez avant une expédition. Droite et fière sur son cheval, elle tentait de ne pas montrer au petit groupe de villageois à sa droite qu'elle les avait entendu parler bien trop fort d'elle alors que sa légende s'était rependue bien trop vite à son gout mais surtout cette histoire à propose de son accident.

\- C'est une machine, rien ne l'arrêtera, un titan pourrait manger son cœur qu'elle continuerait de se battre et qu'ils lui en forgerait un à la pierre.

Mikasa soupira en entendant une nouvelle fois ce genre de paroles à son sujet. Elle était fatiguée d'être considérée comme telle mais après tout, c'est elle qui s'était forgée cette réputation. Peut-être était-ce vraiment ce qu'elle était en fait, une machine, ni plus ni moins.

Elle regarda droit devant elle en faisant avancer son cheval, elle était dans l'équipe de Lévi aujourd'hui, elle se devait de le rejoindre et elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit lors de cette expédition, elle se devait d'être irréprochable.

Au début, la brune pensait n'avoir rien à faire de cette nouvelle proposition qu'on lui avait faite. Au final et surtout après les paroles encourageantes d'Eren, elle voulait y faire honneur. Alors forcément, après compris l'importance et les conséquences que cette promotion apportait, elle avait légèrement paniqué. Écouter les ordres, ce n'avait jamais été dans ses cordes ces derniers temps, surtout quand la vie d'Eren ou de ses amis étaient en danger. Mikasa pensait et se battait avec son cœur, même si d'apparence elle n'en avait pas l'aire.

Le regard de son Caporal sur elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de bouger. Après un léger signe de tête à Eren, elle s'avança avec sa monture et ses amis vers son supérieur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'espace de quelques instants. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient dire à haute voix devant tous, ils se le firent comprendre rien qu'en se regardant et Mikasa parvint à se sentir plus apaiser. Il s'était douté de la pression que se mettait la jeune femme et de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passée, mais pour cela, il n'était pas le seul, n'importe qui pouvait remarquer que Mikasa n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme, bien qu'elle ne laisse en rien sa position la trahir, ses traits tirées et son teint blafard laissait voir à tous qu'elle n'était pas dans le meilleur de sa forme.

\- Ackerman, la prochaine fois tu me fera le plaisir de dormir, j'ai l'impression de trainer une morte avec moi.

\- C'est que vous n'avez pas vu votre tête Caporal.

Leur petit conflit fit sourire toute l'escouade et les deux Ackerman se permirent même un petit sourire à leur tour. De quoi détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère alors que les portes s'ouvraient en grand vers l'enfer due par-delà les murs.

L'expédition pouvait commencer.

Trois heures qu'ils longeaient ce mur sans rien pour les faire avancer. Aucune trace n'avait été trouvée et à part quelques titans sur la route, rien ne semblait pour le moment étrange aux yeux de l'escouade Lévi. Ils n'en restaient pas pour autant sur les gardes, s'attendant à chaque instant au pire, chevauchant leurs chevaux dans une tension permanente. Mikasa se dépêcha de rejoindre son cheval pour continuer sa route avec ses amis. Depuis le début de l'expédition, son rôle était de tuer les titans qui croisaient leurs route. Ainsi, elle pouvait s'exercer en terrain réel et surtout tester les limites de son nouvel équipement.

Elle était satisfaite, elle était même fier de voir à quel point rien n'avait changé pour elle et à chaque fois qu'elle s'envolait pour tuer un nouveau titan, elle était contente de pouvoir toujours tester une nouvelle technique.

\- Tu es incroyable Mikasa, ta jambe ne fait que te rajouter du talent, j'en reviens pas.

La brune tourna doucement la tête vers Jean pour le remercier silencieusement d'un sourire qui le fit rougir. Il y avait des choses, en revanche, qui ne changeaient pas.

\- Je peux moi aussi me faire couper une jambe? C'est tellement classe de te voir tuer les titans avec !

Armin soupira devant la reflexion de Connie et fixa le dos de la brune qui n'avait quant à elle rien rajouter. La perte de sa jambe n'avait pas été de tous repos. Et bien qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remercier Hanji pour son travail quand elle le reverrait au camps, pour rien au monde elle ne préférerait sa jambe de bois à sa bonne vieille jambe. Le blond baissa la tête alors qu'il regrettait d'avoir été si faible lors de la dernière expédition qui avait fait perdre à Mikasa sa jambe.

Elle était une soldate exemplaire et sa vie valait bien plus que la sienne. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour lui lorsqu'il avait faillit mourir.

C'était peut-être ça qui faisait d'elle un meilleur soldat que lui.

\- Ackerman à droite.

Le regard de la brune se fit plus déterminé alors qu'elle envoyait déjà ses grappins e planter dans un arbre plus loin. Dans une pirouette assez élégante, il fallait le dire, elle vola jusqu'au titan que venant de lui indiquer son Caporal et une fois en hauteur, elle se propulsa vers lui avec une vitesse hallucinante. Sous les yeux de ses amis, mais surtout de son Caporal, qui se devait de suivre son évolution, la jeune femme vola au dessus du titan avant de lever la jambe pour le baisser violemment une fois au niveau de la nuque du titan. Son bras droit suivi le mouvement et elle coupa avec dextérité la partie de la nuque à couper du titan.

Elle se planta ensuite dans l'arbre juste à coté en regardant le titan tomber au sol. Oui, elle était contente qu'Hanji soit si intelligente, il n'y avait pas à dire.

Son escouade passant sous elle, elle pu entendre la voix de Lévi lui ordonner de les rejoindre plus rapidement.

\- Quand tu auras fini d'admirer ton oeuvre bien sûr !

Le sourire de la brune disparu alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Elle tira sur sa jambe pour déplanter son sabre de l'arbre et se dirigea rapidement vers son cheval.

Ce qui était le plus dur avec cette nouvelle jambe, c'était de ne pas blesser sa jument à chaque fois qu'elle remontait en celle. Elle avait enlevé sa protection et forcément le tranchant de sa jambe rentrait directement en contact avec le poil de son cheval et si elle ne faisait pas attention, cela pouvait la blesser gravement.

C'était une chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas entrainé et elle n'y avait même d'ailleurs pas pensé. Alors forcément, c'était tous nouveau pour elle.

Mikasa prit soin de caresser la nuque de sa jument pour la féliciter d'être si patiente avec elle et nota surtout qu'il allait falloir prévoir une protection à celle-ci pour qu'elle n'ai pas à trop s'épuiser juste pour ne pas la blesser.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention tous de suite au fumigène mauve qui planait devant eux à quelques kilomètres. Mauve ? Apparemment, quelque chose s'était passé et l'urgence était décrétée. Instinctivement, la jeune femme regarda derrière elle, là où devait se trouver Eren et fut rassurer en ne remarquant aucun fumigène de ce côté.

Mais elle sursauta en entendant un nouveau fumigène exploser devant elle, cette fois-ci, un fumigène noir venait d'être tiré, non loin du rouge. Un déviant trainait dans les parages. Sagissait-il de Reiner ou bien de Betherlot ? Le cuirassé et le colossal étaient les plus déviant qu'elle connaisse et elle redoutait ce qui les attendait là-bas alors que leurs chevaux accéléraient.

Quand elle avait vu le titan d'Eren se battre avec celui de Reiner, les yeux de Mikasa s'étaient ouverts en grand. N'étai-il pas censé être à l'arrière de la garnison, protégé et en sécurité. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour alors qu'elle cherchait de son regard hargneux Hanji ou même Erwin qui ne pouvait qu'être le cerveau de ce mensonge. Elle ne put que tomber sur le regard de Lévi qui lui interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit d'idiot. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su dès le début, et ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus ans d'un air mauvais.

Comment pouvait elle leur faire confiance si elle n'était jamais informé correctement.

Elle garda pour elle ses mauvaises paroles, mais la rage qui la prenait n'était pas prête de redescendre. Elle tourna son regard vers le combat entre son frère et le titan cuirassé alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle devait maintenant agir, elle s'énerverait plus tard, pour le moment, seul la protection d'Eren comptait.

Un carnage, elle allait en faire un et c'est tous ce qu'elle savait. Cette mission ne rimait à rien, elle n'y comprenait rien et en plus on se permettait de la juger sur ça? Elle avait donné son cœur et son corps s au bataillon d'expédition, mais elle jugeait que l'on devait lui rendre comme tel non ?

Alors qu'elle faisait confiance en le Major, qu'elle pensait Eren en sécurité, voilà qu'il se retrouvait en plein milieu du terrain, à se battre contre Reiner sans personne pour l'aider.

Personne n'était encore parvenu à rejoindre les deux titans, les deux étaient entourés de plusieurs titans qui les empêchait de pouvoir les rejoindre et la situation était véritablement catastrophique.

Les soldats tentaient temps bien que mal de passer cette frontière de titan qui entouraient Reiner et Eren, mais sans arbre ni bâtiment aux alentours, il était difficile de pouvoir s'aventurer très près. Les quelques hommes qui avaient essayé se retrouvaient à joncher le sol au pied des titans.

Il avait magnifiquement bien calculé son coup, Reiner savait très bien qu'ils avaient besoin de point d'accroche pour pouvoir se mouvoir avec la tridimentionalité.

Elle était en train de bouillir sur place et surtout, elle était elle-même incapable de rejoindre Eren.

Pourtant, elle aurait tous donner pour arracher la tête de Reine, là maintenant !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle entendait le cri de l'un des titans vriller les oreilles de tous. Ce n'était pas Eren, c'était Reiner. Son frère l'avait-il blessé ? L'entrainement d'Eren avait-il porté ses fruits. En galopant avec son escouade autours de l'énorme barrière de titans qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce, elle pu distinguer la forme du titan d'Eren, juste au dessus de celle de Reiner. Il allait l'avaler, Eren avait le dessus, c'était le gout de la victoire qu'elle sentait arriver.

Mais dans son dos, faisant vriller son cheval et la faisant elle-même tomber , le titan colossal fit soudainement son apparition.

Il venait de se transformer, à quelques mètres d'elle et et même s'il était encore à une distance respectable, elle savait qu'en quelques enjambés il rejoindrait Reiner et changerait toute la donne.

Hors de question. Mikasa se releva sur ses deux jambes et fixa le titan arriver droit sur elle avec une haine sans nom. Toute son escouade avait disparu alors que les titans qui faisaient rempart avec son frère avaient commencés à attaquer les soldats. Tous autours d'elle, les combats et les cris fusaient. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce titans de plusieurs mètres de long, juste devant elle, qui commençait à avancer un pied pour rejoindre les deux déviants.

Non, jamais il ne passerait. Elle ne pouvait le permettre. Actionnant ses grappins, elle s'accrocha à ses jambes pour monter le long de son corps et atteindre le haut de son corps. Cela lui prit plus de temps qu'avec n'importe quel autre titan, mais elle y parvint quand eme. Arrivée en haut de son corps, elle eut une vu imprenable sur tous le terrain et surtout elle remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà au dessus de Reiner et de son frère.

Mikaasa planta son arme dans la nuque du titan, mais la chaire était apparemment bien trop épaisse pour qu'elle ne l'entaille réellement. Elle hurla de rage en continuant de planter ses deux lames dans la chaire du titan,. Elle sentait que celui-ci se baissait, mais elle ne devait pas s'en occuper, elle devait à tous pris sortir Reiner de ce corps de lâche, l'attraper et le tuer pour tous ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ce qui l'entourait, ou alors il serait trop tard pour Eren

Continuant d'hurler de rage, la jeune femme donnait tous ce qu'elle pouvait dans ces coups. Des giclées de sang lui parvenaient en en pleins visage, m et sur tous son corps, mais elle s'en foutait, elle se foutait de tous cela, elle devait juste parvenir à son but principal le plus rapidement possible, sortir Bethrlod de la dedans avant qu'il n'attrape son frère et s'en aille loin d'ici.

Elle sentie soudainement le titan se relever et paniqua. Elle daigna enfin regarder autours d'elle pour voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule sur le titan. Le titan d'Eren toujours au sol, elle put distinguer Hanji accourir vers celui-ci et en sortir son frère. Il était toujours là ! Il était en vie et surtout il allait s'en sortir.

Mais Mikasa n'en avait pas fini, elle comptait bien tuer ce traite.

Ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle n'avait pas vu que le visage du titan colossal s'était tourner pour tenter de voir qui se trouvait sur lui. Elle eut tous juste le temps de croiser son œil droit avant qu'une épaisse fumée n'apparaisse sur tous son corps. Violemment, la jeune femme sentie sa botte chauffé , son arme bloquée dans la chaire de la nuque du titan, elle était sûre d'avoir enfin touché au but. Betherlot était en train de se protéger et elle était en train de chauffer sur place.

Av Elle entendit les quelques soldats autours d'elle hurler de douleurs alors qu'elle les voyaient tous tomber comme des mouches autours d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle réussissait enfin à sortir son pied de la chaire du titan. Mais il était trop tard.

La vapeur l'emmitouflait complètement et elle avait bien trop chaud, ses mains glissèrent sur son matériel tridimensionnelle alors qu'elle avait l'impression de tomber. La chaleur était trop forte pour elle, elle avait tous simplement perdu conscience et s'était laissée tombée le long du titan.

Sous les yeux effrayés de ses amis qui ne parvenaient plus à la voir, le titan s'éloigna vers la forêt.

Ce fut le cri du Caporal chef Livai qui interpella tous le monde alors que le corps de la jeune femme venait de réapparaître. Elle tombait tête la première vers le sol, les yeux clos et le brun n'attendit pas une seconde pour actionner ses grappins et la réceptionner juste à temps.

Le choc entre les deux fut brutal et il tomba avec elle.

Le praie était dégagé à présent et il en remerciait grandement le bataillon, sans ça, il n'aurait peut-être pas eut le temps de se relever avant qu'un titan vienne les tuer.

La répercutions avec le sol avait été brutale, mais il était encore capable d'agir. Il récupéra le corps de la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le mur pour laser en sécurité.

Une fois fait, il tomba au sol à son côté, encore cloué par la douleur et surtout soulagé.

Hanji arriva à grand pas ainsi que sa propre escouade dont il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu réagir plus vite.

Elle inspecta rapidement Mikasa pour vérifier que tous était ok.

La jeune femme avait plusieurs brûlures assez importantes ainsi et s'était évanouit sûrement à cause de la chaleur.

En la voyant disparaitre dans ce nuage de fumé, ils avaient tous paniqué heureusement, Livai était arrivé à temps et avait amoindrît les dégâts en la protégeant lors de sa chute.

Armin enleva la chaussure du pied valide de la brune et hoqueta en voyant qu'elle avait été le plus proche de la chaleur. Il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours pour récupérer.

Finalement, Lévi, toujours allongé aux côtés de la jeune femme, reprenant encore son souffle put voir sa poitrine se compresser brutalement. Mikasa se mit à tousser et Hanji la fit s'assoir. La fumée lui avait sûrement brûlé les poumons aussi. La brune n'eut pas réellement le temps de se rendre compte de tous cela, elle chercha partout avant de tomber sur le regard fiévreux de Lévi à ses cotés et ils se fixèrent quelques instants.

\- Mikasa !

Ce fut le cri d'Eren qui les séparèrent et Mikasa eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que son frère lui sautait dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mikasa tressauta de douleurs mais ne dit rien.

Ils était en vie, ils étaient tous en vie. Encore une fois, ils avaient survécu et Armin fut le seul à remarquer la larme qui venait de couler sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, Mikasa le regarda aussi, laissant son émotion transparaitre dans son regard et le blond en fut troublé mais aussi rassuré.

Il allait lui falloir une quinzaine de jours avants de pouvoir marcher de nouveau. MaSa seule jambe valide avait prit un sacré coup et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si peu prévenante. En arrivant au QG, elle allait être obligée de reprendre ce fauteuil de malheur et cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas éviter de l'utiliser. Assise dans le chariot qui les ramenait vers le mur, Mikasa broyait une nouvelle fois du noir. Elle avait eut tellement peur à l'annonce d'Hanji sur sa jambe que son bonheur avait chuté violemment.

Lévi n'avait pas manqué d'insulter la jeune femme de gâcheuse d'ambiance et il s'était ensuite levé pour rejoindre Erwin.

La brune baissa de nouveau la tête. Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir de s'être une nouvelle fois mise en danger sans que cela soit dans ses ordres, mais Mikasa ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Eren dans une telle situation et si c'était à recommencer, alors elle le referait.

Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Par le passé, il l'aurait de nouveau disputé mais cette fois-ci, il s'était contenté de montrer à quel point il était satisfait de retrouver la jeune femme en vie. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer à quel point Eren murissait au fil des mois dans le bataillon.

L'Ackerman tourna la tête pour regarder sa jument, qui avançait calmement à coté de son chariot. Elle avait été contente de voir que celle-ci avait pu s'échapper après sa chute. Les soldats s'attachaient toujours énormément à leur cheval, il était très important lors des expéditions et toujours dressé avec grand intérêt. La sienne la suivait depuis 2 ans et elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

Elle caressa doucement la peau de sa hanche, légèrement abimée à cause de sa lame.

La brune avait fait attention à ne jamais la blesser lors de l'expédition, mais quand elle était tombée avec elle, elle n'avait hélas rien put faire.

Heureusement, rien de bien grave, mais sa jument aussi allait avoir besoin de repos.

Elle souffla en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Ses brulures lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende se plaindre. La tête légèrement à l'extérieur, à l'envers, elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba net sur le regard de son Caporal. Celui-ci était apparemment aussi en train de la fixer et elle ne sut comment réagir.

Elle commença à se perdre dans son regard.

Elle pouvait rester ainsi pendant des heures, mais elle se ferait sûrement surprendre.

Ce fut la douleur qui lui fit brutalement relever la tête alors qu'Armin lui appliquait une pommade anti inflammatoire sur l'une de ses brulures.

\- Excuses moi Mikasa, le chariot bouge énormément.

\- Pas grave, ca va.

\- Il faudrait que je m'occupe de ta jambe, c'est elle qui est la plus touchée.

\- Non !

Le cri de la jeune femme attira quelques regards, dont celui d'un brun, toujours derrière elle. Elle replia sa jambe sur elle-même. Elle lui faisait un mal de chien et les compresses qu'avaient posé Hanji avait déjà été une torture à poser, elle ne se voyait pas supporter ça une nouvelle fois tout de suite.

\- Ca attendra que l'on arrive au QG.

Pour clôturer le sujet, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ils ne se rouvrirent qu'une fois les portes du mur passées.

Arrivée au QG, Mikasa n'eut hélas pas la force de marcher par elle-même. Sa jument fut prise en charge par un Jean enthousiaste de pouvoir lui être d'une quelconque utilité mais sa joie se calma bien vite quand il remarqua que ce fut à Eren de porter la jeune femme vers l'infirmerie. Mais la brune fut reconnaissante comme il le fallait auprès de Jean et bien que bourgeonnant, il ne pouvait faire bien longtemps la tête à la jeune femme.

Mikasa avait plus honte qu'autre chose, cette situation la dérangeait et elle détestait se montrer aussi faible devant tous. Sous le regard de la majorité des soldats, elle fut donc portée ainsi sans rien pouvoir dire.

Juste avant qu'elle ne quitte l'enfer de la cours, le Caporal Lévi les arrêta.

\- Ackerman, dans mon bureau après ton passage à l'infirmerie. Et dépêches toi !

Il aurait put attendre qu'elle se soit reposée, mais elle repensa aux nouvelles responsabilisées qui lui avaient été donnée et il se devait sûrement de lui montrer que quand on devient un gradé, on à plus le temps pour ce genre de chose. Alors elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que son accord.

Heureusement pour elle, elle fut l'une des premières à être prise en charge et elle put disparaitre rapidement de l'infirmerie qui avait besoin de place en cette soirée assez lourde.

L'échec n'était pas là, mais ils n'avaient non plus rien gagner d'autre que des blessés et des pertes.

La brune avait détesté se poser dans ce fauteuil de malheur, mais elle ne pouvait nier que ne plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe lui faisait un bien fou. Eren avait tenu à rester à ses côtés, Armin avait du disparaitre alors qu'on la soignait, appelé par Hanji. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il aurait sûrement beaucoup de travail ce soir maintenant qu'il voulait seconder la brune.

Ce fut en silence que son demi-frère la poussa jusqu'au bureau du Caporal-chef Livai et bien qu'elle se sente honteuse de sa situation, Mikasa se sentait aussi en scruté.

Devant la porte, la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait toquer à la porte d'elle même ou attendre qu'Eren s'en occupe pour l'introduire.

Non, en faite, non. Elle ne supportait pas se sentir aussi faible, elle se retrouvait à devoir attendre que certaines personnes fasse des choses pour elle comme avec une enfant qu'on accompagne.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demandait ce qu'il attendait, elle sentie les bras de celui-ci se serrer autours de son cou et Mikasa ne pu s'empêcher de tressauter .

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas habituer à ce genre de geste de la part d'Eren, surtout deux fois en une journée, cela faisait beaucoup et elle se demandait si le jeune homme ne lui cachait pas quelques choses.

Elle était déjà prête à lui demander, cassant l'ambiance avec son sérieux habituel, mais il l'a coupa.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans une telle situation. C'est de ma faute si tout ça a commencé , j'ai foncé tête baissée sans écouter les ordres.

Mikasa en déduisit que ce n'était en faite pas exactement ce qui était prévu lorsque l'expédition avait été lancé et un poids s'envola da sa poitrine alors qu'elle levait l'une de ses mains pour caresser le bras d'Eren.

\- J'ai faillit te perdre à cause de mon impulsivité Mikasa, si c'était arrivé...

La voix du jeune homme se coup, éraillée. Et la sienne, d'autant plus abimé par la fumée qu'elle avait inhalé lors de son combat, le calma doucement.

\- Ce n'est en rien ta faute et je suis là, alors ne t'en fait pas plus qu'il ne le faut. Vas te reposer Eren, demain est un nouveau jour.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes et ce fut le Caporal Livai qui les stoppa. Eren se redressa, pas si vite qu'habituellement, et cogna son poing contre sa poitrine.

Lévi les regarda tous deux d'un aire suffisant et blasé avant de se remettre à avancer devant son bureau.

\- Erwin t'attends dans son bureau le gamin. Tu as de la chance que ca ne soit pas moi qui m'occupe de toi où je peux t'assurer que tu ne tiendrais déjà plus debout. Mais bon.

Sans plus dire un mot de plus, il ouvrit sa porte en grand,et laissa à Eren le temps de se décaler pour se mettre derrière Mikasa et pousser le fauteuil de la jeune femme dans son propre bureau.

Le cœur d'Eren se compressa dans une sensation étrange envoyant la porte se refermer devant lui.

Il secoua la tête pour oublier tous cela et s'avança en direction du bureau du Major, dans lequel il allait sûrement en prendre une nouvelle fois pour son grade.

La brune s'était laissée pousser jusqu'au bureau du Caporal ou une pile importante de papiers étaient éparpillés.

Allait-il falloir qu'elle s'occupe de tous ça ?

À vrai dire et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle rechignait assez à la tâche. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal, même si les médicaments qu'on lui avait donné commençaient à calmer la douleur, elle était fatiguée, troublée et surtout sale.

Elle aurait tous donné pour pouvoir se laver, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en avait la fois et la force et ne tenant pas sur ses jambes, il fallait dire que ca ne serait pas chose facile.

Elle soupira, mais les deux mains de Lévi, s'abattant violemment sur son bureau, la firent sursauter.

Elle releva la visage vers lui, pour voir qu'il avait l'air furieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas été assez claire dans ma phrase, quand je t'ai demandé de faire attention à toi ?

Mikasa se concentra sur l'expression colérique de celui-ci, mais cru rapidement y déceler autre chose : la panique.

D'un coup, son cœur s'arrêta de battre le temps de quelques secondes, tous juste le temps qu'il fallût au jeune homme pour contourner le bureau, se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser brutalement, ses lèvres tapant bien trop fortement sur les siennes, leurs faisant mal à tous les deux. La brune ne réagi pas tous de suite, choqué par ce changement de comportement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse ressentir tous ce que le baiser de Lévi lui donnait et lui montrait.

Il avait eut peut, vraiment peur. Et il tenait à elle, bien qu'elle n'ose se l'avouer.

Mikasa fini par lever les mains sur son visage pour attraper ses cheveux, lui rendant son baiser de la même façon, et ils continuèrent encore de la sorte quelques seconde, sauvagement.

Quand Lévi s'écarta, se fut pour coller son front au sien avec une délicatesse qui chamboula Mikasa comparé à son baiser précédent et elle se laissa faire dans les bras du jeune homme.

Son nez venait de temps en temps caresser le sien dans un geste tendre et elle se sentait à présent perdu dans cette chambre, dans ce bureau, elle ne savait plus.

Son corps tout entier s'était embrassé alors qu'il était déjà compliqué pour elle d'avoir plus chaud à cause de ses brulures. Elle en oubliait d'ailleurs quasiment sa douleur.

Et ce fut quand elle sourit légèrement au brun, qu'il perdu tout espoir de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Restes ici ce soir.

Le coeur de la jeune femme s'était remit à battre la chamade devant ces promesse implicite de la part de son supérieur. La nuit tomberait d'ici quelques minutes et elle savait déjà quelle était sa réponse.

\- Il faut que j'aille me laver.

\- Et comment ? Tu es incapable de tenir sur tes jambes Ackerman. Laisses moi gérer pour nous deux ce soir, je te promet d'être doux.

La caresse de son doigt sur sa lèvre fit perdre à la jeune femme toute conviction et elle encra son regard brûlant dans celui du brun.

\- Et si la douceur ce n'était pas mon truc ?

Le sourire de celui-ci se fit plus carnassier et il approcha alors ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui susurrer doucement.

\- Alors je suis l'homme parfait.

Okééééééé, vous pouvez me détester si vous le voulez, je comprendrais !

La vérité, c'est que je pensais que la partie que vous lirez dans le prochain chapitre arriverait dans celui-ci, mais ca faisait... trop.

J'ai préféré vous faire encore patienter histoire que l'histoire vous mettes vous aussi à bout haha.

En tous cas, je tenais à tous vous remercier encore une fois pour votre lecture ! De nouveaux lecteurs viennent découvrir ma fiction chaque jour et j'en suis vraiment honoré, j'ai comme l'impression que finalement, le Riva / Mika se fait une belle place pas vous ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions sur ce chapitre que j'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à sortir, tous ce qui est action etc, ce n'est pas mon style... vous l'avez sûrement bien deviné... Désolé.

Je publie le prochain chapitre dès que l'on a atteint la barre des 850 vus parce que ca va beaucoup trop vite à chaque fois et au moins, j'aurais le temps de vous pondre le chapitre temps attendu !!!!


	9. Chapitre 8

️ Ce chapitre est réservé à un public averti ️

Et oui mes bien heureux et patients petits lecteurs, il est là, LE chapitre que vous attendiez temps ou en tous cas la première partie haha.

Excusez mon retard, j'ai quitté mon ancien poste et ma chef ne s'est pas retenue de me faire vivre un calvaire durant les dernières semaines de travail pour que je craque et que ma rupture conventionnelle soit clairement jetée à la poubelle - mais j'ai tenu haha - et je suis directement partie en road trip pour me changer les idées à la suite de tous ça.

D'ailleurs actuellement, je m'y suis toujours, je profite de la wi-fi de l'auberge où je suis pour vous partager ce chapitre et ne pas vous faire attendre plus que nécessaire haha.

Si vous voulez suivre mes petites aventures, je vous invite avec plaisir sur mon insta d'auteur : /mk.hold !!!

On se retrouve dans les commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous avoue être stressé, c'est la première fois pour moi haha !!!!!

Levi l'avait attrapé par la taille pour la faire tenir debout le temps de quelques instants. La mission l'avait épuisé, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse gérer la jeune femme. Son regard s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans le sien avant que ce ne soit elle qui approche ses lèvres pour les coller aux siennes. Il savoura cet instant mais il sentait qu'elle appuyait bien trop sur sa jambe et qu'elle souffrait encore de ses blessures, il ne tarda donc pas à l'emmener sur son lit pour l'y assoir.

Mikasa le laissait complètement faire, habituellement, elle n'aimait pas cette situation, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix qui s'offrait à elle et puis, il était plaisant de se laisser guider.

Il s'écarta d'elle pour aller dans la salle de bain et elle ressentie ce vide presque insupportable, seule dans la pièce, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire ni à quoi s'attendre.

Elle eut quelques secondes pour inspecter la chambre de son Caporal, impeccablement bien rangée mais elle n'en étonnait plus. Mis à part le bureau de celui-ci, tous semblait être à sa place et ne jamais bouger.

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais aussi ce qu'elle devait faire.

Quand Lévi revint, sans chemise cette fois-ci, elle rougit. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans une telle tenue, à de nombreuses reprises d'ailleurs, mais après la proposition indécente qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt et qu'elle avait clairement accepté, elle ne pouvait qu'être perturbé par cet homme.

Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face mais surtout pour ne pas se faire prendre en pleine séance de matage complet et ce fut les doigts froids de Lévi sous son menton qui la firent relever les yeux.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pu réaliser que maintenant à quel point elle était attirée par lui. Il était beau, beau à en faire tomber plus d'une et pourtant, ce soir, c'était elle qui se trouvait avec lui, dans cette chambre.

L'adrénaline de la mission du jour était bien tombée mais pourtant, il leur en restait assez pour faire tomber leur rempart et se laisser aller sans plus se poser de question après des semaines et des semaines de flirte.

Elle appréhendait et quoi de plus normal, mais elle détestait ce sentiment, car elle se sentait tellement fragile.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Mikasa le regarda fixement quelques instants, avant de répondre, le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Toi.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et elle eut peur le temps de quelques secondes, d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'en préoccuper, se sentant soulever par son supérieur puis emmenée vers la salle de bain silencieusement.

L'eau qui coulait encore remplissait une baignoire sur laquelle Lévi la déposa sur le rebord. Avec une délicatesse extrême qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il lui enleva sa veste et se concentra ensuite sur chaque sangle qui enroulait son corps.

Elle ne se sentait pas gênée, elle n'avait plus peur, elle ne faisait que regarder cet homme, s'occuper d'elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait auparavant.

Toutes les sangles enlevées, il remonta son visage pour lui faire face et yeux dans les yeux, il commença à lui défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Comme tout homme digne de ce nom, son regard se perdit sur sa poitrine, une fois celle-ci à découvert et il vint embrasser la peau dénudée de celle-ci à la limite du tissu de sous sous vêtement.

Mikasa frissonna et tous son corps s'électrifia sur place alors qu'elle avançait son buste vers lui. Il sourit devant le pouvoir imprenable qu'il avait sur elle et son corps mais bien qu'il eût envie de bruler toutes les étapes maintenant et tout de suite, sur le sol de sa salle de bain, il se retint.

Sa main vint frôler l'un de ses seins à travers le tissu tendu alors que Mikasa se retenait de le pousser encore vers lui.

\- Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu te salisse et que l'on passe par la case laver petite impatiente.

Il releva enfin les yeux pour la regarder, osant affronter son regard rempli de désire dans le sien tout aussi noir et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser plus sauvagement que ses gestes, entrant sa langue sans ménagement dans sa bouche pour lui faire comprendre à quel point, il avait envie d'elle.

Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme alors qu'il venait de pincer son téton de sa main habillement passée sous son soutien-gorge et il en sourit de plus belle.

\- Vous souriez beaucoup dernièrement Caporal.

En entendant son grade passer les lèvres de sa subordonnée il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appelle ainsi ce soir, pas quant il n'étaient que tous les deux.

Pas quand il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il voulait ce soir. Sa deuxième main glissa le long de sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre avant de passer subtilement dans son pantalon pour appuyer de ses doigts sur son sexe et il retrouva le sourire en entendant le son rauque et si excitant que fit la jeune femme.

\- Tu gémis souvent en ce moment Mikasa.

Il prit bien soin de prononcer chaque syllabe de son prénom. Il espérait que le message était bien passé.

Sa main s'aventura un peu plus bas pour toucher l'entrée de son sexe et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour ne pas flancher sous le poids de son plaisir.

\- Lévi...

Oh oui, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Entendre son nom dans sa bouche si tentatrice le faisait chavirer à chaque fois.

\- Tu mouilles tellement Ackerman, c'est vraiment moi qui te fait tous ça ?

Il n'attendait pas de réponse à cette question rhétorique. Mais le petit oui qu'elle laissa échapper eut presque raison de lui. Elle le surprenait toujours.

Il enleva ses mains de son corps et il ricana en l'entendant râler.

Il se moquait d'elle. Et pour se venger, Mikasa ne trouva rien d'autre que de lui enlever son pantalon.

Devant l'empressement de la brune, Lévi soupira. Elle aurait réellement raison de lui si elle continuait de l'exciter ainsi.

Il attrapa les mains de la jeune femme et se baissa pour les poser sur son propre visage. Elle se mit à lui caresser les joues dans un mouvement tendre. Et à cet instant, lui à genoux devant elle, les yeux dans les yeux, il se rendit compte, qu'il était capable de tous pour elle.

Ce moment dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la brune commence à trembler de froid, à moitié dénuder et qu'il le remarque.

Il arrêta l'eau derrière elle avant que la baignoire ne soit trop remplie et elle en profita pour sentir son odeur. Se redressant, il lui embrassa le front tendrement avant de la soulever de nouveau pour lui enlever son pantalon.

Elle s'accouda à l'unique lavabo de la pièce et se perdit soudainement dans la contemplation de son propre reflet. Elle se reconnaissait à peine. La chemise ouverte, les cheveux décoiffés et cette lueur charnelle dans ses yeux elle avait l'impression d'être face à une parfaite inconnue. Elle laissa Lévi lui enlever sans pantalon, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire plus mal que nécessaire et bien qu'elle ne le sentie pas, il caressa tendrement sa jambe artificielle jusqu'à remonter à sa hauteur.

Planté derrière elle, leurs regards se perdirent encore une fois l'un dans l'autre, cette fois-ci à travers le miroir et ils ne purent que se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient beau, l'un avec l'autre et surtout comme ils s'accordaient à merveille.

Comment n'avaient-il pas pu se réveiller plus tôt?

Lévi glissa un pan de la chemise de Mikasa de son épaule avant de l'embrasser tendrement, puis en fit de même avec l'autre.

Il avait eu le temps d'enlever son propre pantalon, mais tous comme la jeune femme, avait gardé son sous vêtement.

Prise d'un courage nouveau, elle abaissa à son tour les bretelles de son sous-vêtement et défit l'attache de celui-ci pour complètement l'enlever sous le regard envieux du brun puis laissa tomber son vêtement au sol sans jamais lâcher le jeune homme des yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient réellement « face » dans cette tenue. Mais Lévi n'était pas le moins du monde déçu, au contraire. Malgré les blessures, certaines récentes d'ailleurs de la jeune femme, malgré les marques que lui faisait l'équipement sur le corps à force de le manœuvrer, elle était belle.

Il passa une main sur son ventre pour la remonter comme timidement sur ce sein qu'il avait pourtant déjà eut l'occasion de toucher par le passé, puis il approcha son visage du cou de celle-ci, le faisant se coller un peu plus à elle et lui permettant de sentir le sexe de celui-ci contre ses fesses. Elle ronronna presque.

\- Un jour, je te ferais l'amour devant ce miroir. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, tu n'es pas en état Mikasa, alors cesse de jouer avec le feu.

Il rajouta ces derniers mots en la sentant se déhancher doucement contre lui. Mikasa sourit avant de serrer les cuisses pour tenter de se calmer. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder alors qu'elle lui répondait.

\- J'espère me rétablir rapidement alors.

Cette fille allait vraiment le rendre dingue.

Sans la prévenir, il se baissa, tout en caressant chaque partie de son corps, pour faire descendre finalement lentement sa culotte et elle frissonna.

Il eut les bons gestes d'instinct, laissant la jeune femme soulever une par une chacune de ses jambes pour envoyer ensuite valser la culotte à travers la pièce. Elle rigola et ce son fit battre un peu plus fort son cœur.

Il attrapa la main de la brune pour la faire se tourner vers lui et profita encore du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait, totalement à sa merci, s'accrochant à sa main et au rebord du lavabo pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Il se reprit rapidement, Mikasa était pour le moment en convalescence, il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire trop travailler sa jambe. Il recula vers la baignoire en gardant sa main dans la sienne et elle glissa doucement bien que difficilement dedans. Sa jambe blessée resta à l'extérieur de l'eau , encore bandée, la pommade s'imprégnant encore dans sa peau meurtrie.

Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, se posant derrière elle après avoir enlevé son sous-vêtement. Il n'avait pas pu cacher son érection, mais avaient-ils encore besoin de se cacher l'un de l'autre. Assise contre le rebord, il invita la jeune femme à se poser plus confortablement contre lui et elle s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

Lévi avait eut la bonne idée de ne pas trop laisser chauffer l'eau afin que le contact de celle-ci avec les brûlures de la jeune femme ne lui pique pas trop. Elle l'en remerciait intérieurement.

Même si elle profitait de cet instant, l'érection de son nouveau futur amant dans son dos ne pouvait la laisser que pantoise. Elle était pressée, mais tous comme lui, elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et elle savait que lui aussi prenait énormément sur lui.

Elle laissa sa tête se poser dont son épaule, se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond pour ne pas croiser le regard de son supérieur. Presque gênée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire alors qu'elle pensait avoir passé ce cap depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier mouvement, attrapant le savon près de lui et déposant une quantité suffisante dans sa main pour se savonner. Mais à son étonnement, ce fut son bras droit qu'il attrapa en premier pour le frotter doucement et délicatement.

Avec ce simple touché, portant anodin, Mikasa se sent or déjà défaillir et elle laisse ses prunelles tomber dans celle de Levi, concentré sur sa tâche bien plus que de nécessaire, de peur surtout de lui faire mal mais préoccupé par la nécessité de la nettoyer.

La brune sourit avant de pouffer légèrement face au visage du jeune homme, attendrie. Et cela attira inévitablement le regard de celui-ci vers elle.

\- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

Tout en parlant, il laissa à son tour paraître un léger sourire, plus détendu, tout en continuant sa tâche.

\- Je n'oserais jamais mon Caporal.

Elle levait l'un de ses bras vers le visage du jeune homme pour glisser des doigts dans les cheveux du brun et celui-ci se baissa légèrement vers elle, comprenant le message, pour l'embrasser doucement.

Mikasa avait besoin d'être rassurée, il ne pouvait que le comprendre et il était prêt à tous pour détendre la jeune femme. Rien qu'en pensant à toutes les façons perverses dont il pourrait détendre la jeune femme, son sexe tressauta contre elle sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler et elle éclata de rire, stoppant leur baiser et se repositionna confortablement contre le torse du jeune homme, s'amusant à mouiller du bout de ses doigts trempés les avant-bras de celui-ci.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner en entendant le bruit des goutes qui tombaient au sol.

\- Tu mets de l'eau partout !

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu gâche tous ?

Elle le questionna en s'arrêtant, dansant semblant de bouder, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et il haussa un sourcil devant ce nouveau trait de sa personnalité qu'il entre-apercevait. Souriait, il s'empressa d'écarter les bras de la jeune femme pour lui laisser de nouveau accès et vue sur sa poitrine.

Il posa sa main droite sur son sein droit pour le palper doucement et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme en la sentant se tendre déjà. Il se faisait un plaisir de découvrir chaque réaction du corps de cette gamine qu'il avait eut tellement de fois envie de corriger par le passé. Il lui apprendrait tous.

Ce qu'était l'envie – même si sur ça il avait sûrement assez travaillé – le plaisir, la sensation de se laisser aller sans plus réfléchir et de partir loin, trop loin, plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il souriait déjà en sentant encore une fois qu'il était bien trop excité à cette idée mais Mikasa, bien trop prise par ses caresses, ne releva pas cette fois-ci.

\- Savais-tu que le corps humain pouvait compter autant de zones érogènes qu'il a de membres ? Je pense que ça fait pas mal de zones à tester non.. ?

Sa voix, devenue plus grave, plus basse, fit vibrer le corps de la jeune femme alors qu'elle écoutait ses paroles, commençant à se perdre dans le mélange des sensations que lui procurait le jeune homme.

\- Les sept principales sont l'intérieur des cuisses.

Il fit descendre ses mains vers la zone qu'il venait d'indiquer pour les caresser doucement.

\- Les mamelons, les seins...

Sa main droite, toujours posée sur son sein s'amusa doucement à pincer le bout de celui-ci et Mikasa se cambra légèrement dans un petit gémissement. Il fit glisser ses lèvre à l'arrière de son crâne pour lui embrasser le haut de sa nuque tout en indiquant la zone à haute voix, continuant sa liste.

Décalant le visage sur le côté, poussant sur sa poitrine pour la faire se rallonger, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser avec envie. Il l'a sentait, elle se consumait juste au dessus de lui et si elle n'était pas bloqué dans cette position, elle se serait déjà tournée pour se donner pleinement à lui, et Levi se délectait de cette sensation.

Le baiser fini, il attrapa de nouveau le savon pour en mettre dans sa pomme et la regarda.

\- La bouche est les lèvres sont la troisième zone.

Sa main glissa le long du corps de la jeune femme, frottant son épiderme pour continuer de la laver, et il fini par descendre sa main vers son vagin, y glissant un doigt sans prévenir.

Mikasa tressauta sous la surprise et l'eau éclaboussa de nouveau autours d'eux. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire, bien trop pris par la contemplation de la jeune femme qui se donnait finalement pleinement à lui.

Il fit glisser son doigt dans un léger vas et viens que Mikasa appréciait grandement, la tête lâchée sur son épaule, les yeux pourtant à demi ouvert pour le regarder, ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard alors qu'elle commençait à laisser échapper des gémissements incontrôlable. Levi sourit presque vicieusement et il inséra un second doigt, les faisant se mouver plus rapidement, plus profondément. Elle ferma les yeux sous la puissance de son plaisir, s'avouant ainsi vaincue. Ses gémissements emplissants la petite pièce dans laquelle il commençait à faire bien trop chaud.

Satisfait, il calma ses mouvements, ce fut quand il reprit la parole qu'elle rouvrit les yeux pour se perdre de nouveau dans son regard.

Et il lui sourit tendrement avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Était-elle seulement prête à ce qu'il voulait lui faire ?

\- Étrangement, le vagin n'est que la seconde zone érogène, le première étant... ici.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti ses doigts de son sexe pour les glisser en appuyant le long de son sexe en atteignant son clitoris. Il se permit d'appuyer dessus sans retenu et la brune, en plus de sursauter de surprise, lâcha un petit cri de plaisir sous les doigts du brun qui se faisait bien trop expert pour elle. Sa main droite vint agripper sa nuque, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa peau, mais il n'en dit rien. Sa deuxième main s'accrochait au rebord de la baignoire alors qu'il commençait déjà à faire tourner ses doigts d'homme sur cette zone si sensible et délicate de son corps. Elle se mouvait comme elle le pouvait contre lui alors qu'il imposait un rythme rapide et puissant sur son sexe et elle se sentait déjà chavirer face à sa puissance et ses caresses.

Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ses gestes, rien de délicat. Encore moins quand il enroula son bras libre autours de sa taille pour la coller plus contre lui, la faisant légèrement se redresser dans la limite du possible, elle sentait son érection contre ses fesses, les dents du jeune homme dans sa nuque et ses doigts s'activer de plus en plus rapidement.

Et pourtant, elle aimait, elle adorait ça. La brutalité de Levi dans laquelle elle parvenait pourtant à trouver tous l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Les larmes aux yeux sous les caresses de plus en plus forte sur son sexe, elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied, criant son plaisir dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de penser au fait que on puisse l'entendre.

C'était de ça qu'elle avait besoin et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, ce plaisir brutal qu'il lui donnait, lui permettant enfin de sortir de sa tête, de sa zone de confort, de tous ce qu'elle avait pour habitude de maîtriser.

Ce fut les derniers mots de Levi, glissés dans son oreille, qui eut raison d'elle.

\- Tu sens ça Mikasa, est ce que tu sens tous ce que je peux te donner si tu te laisse complètement aller ?

Sa voix rauque, ses doigts légèrement plus violent mais toujours aussi experts m, son souffle contre sa nuque et elle explosa brutalement dans un tremblement incontrôlé et une plainte qu'elle ne pouvait plus étouffer, qui se perdait entre le plaisir et les pleurs. Tous contre le corps de Levi, qui l'a soutenait tendrement mais avec force.

Mikasa ne venait pas de connaître sa première jouissance, Levi venait de lui faire découvrire son premier orgasme.


	10. Chapitre 12

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle avait refusé net la nouvelle proposition d'Erwin sous l'œil attentif de celui ci ainsi que d'Hanji, Mike et Rivaille. Il n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de contrer les ordres ou les demandes qui lui étaient faites, mais dans ce cas là, elle n'avait pas eut le choix et la réponse était venue d'elle-même. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hanji se mit à se triturer les mains comme mal à l'aise, alors qu'un silence presque pesant s'était installé dans le bureau du Major. Mikasa se tenait toujours droite face au blond, assis face à elle, qui ne montrait rien sur son visage. Impassible. Tous comme Rivaille et Mike d'ailleurs, seul Hanji avait laissé échapper quelque chose qui laissait présager ce qu'elle ressentait. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Avec tous le respect que je vous dois Major, je ne me sens pas du tous en état ou tout simplement capable de gérer une nouvelle équipe. J'ai échoué avec celle que vous m'avez donné et je ne vois aucun intérêt à sacrifier de nouveau des vies humaines pour ma simple formation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle s'était sentie obliger de combler le vide. Mais elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose en cet instant, quitter cette pièce pour retourner à ses occupations. Celles-ci n'étaient pas bien affriolantes, avec ses blessures, il était encore impensable qu'elle puisse reprendre l'entrainement, bien que cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien de pouvoir se défouler, alors elle comblait l'ennuie avec toute la documentation à remplir qu'on lui donnait et qu'elle réussissait à prendre en charge. Ce n'était qu'une échappatoire parmi temps d'autres, qui lui permettait d'oublier par moment, la réalité du monde qui l'entourait et les derniers évènements. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir, après tous, tu es encore en convalescence. N'hésite pas à me faire part de ta décision finale. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Erwin baissa la tête sur les documents sur son bureau, clôturant la discussion. La brune ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et compris le message, elle quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus pour qui que ce soit. Stoïque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pour le coup, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment les décisions du Major. Mikasa ne s'était montrée en rien un bon Caporale et elle avait salement échoué, vouloir de nouveau lui donner une nouvelle escouade était complètement idiot et inconscient à ses yeux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune sursauta en se réveillant. Elle grogna en sentant les douleurs dans ses muscles se réveiller. Cela était sûrement dû à la position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle elle s'était assoupie. Replier contre elle-même, assise sur la chaise de bureau que lui avait donné Rivaille, à son propre bureau, sa tête gardait encore la marque des quelques feuilles sur lesquelles elle s'était endormie. Elle soupira de mécontentement en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissé aller à un sommeil un peu trop profond. Elle avait du travail et elle avait sûrement gâché des heures précieuses. Mikasa détestait se sentir inutile et en ce moment, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait plus participer aux entrainements dans son état et elle n'était pas non plus assez gradée pour en superviser un. On lui avait demandé de prendre le temps pour elle, de se reposer, mais la brune détestait ça. Elle avait donc réussi à récupérer le peu de paperasse qu'on avait bien voulu lui fournir et depuis, elle passait ses journées et son temps libre à s'en occuper. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait échoué et bien qu'elle ait fait la promesse à Hanji de lui remettre les formulaires avant la fin d'après-midi, il était trop tard. La petite fenêtre et l'obscurité qu'il faisait dehors lui avait permis de comprendre que la nuit était effectivement tombé depuis quelques temps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je t'ai rapporté de quoi manger, il n'est pas non plus question que tu maigrisses encore plus, tu dois reprendre des forces. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"L'Ackerman avait sursauté au son de cette voix pourtant familière qui l'avait coupé dans ses pensées. Livai était pourtant en face d'elle, lui aussi sur son bureau, s'occupant d'une masse de documents plus haute que la sienne. Il ne laissa rien passer sur son visage quant à l'étonnement de la jeune femme et préféra encrer ses yeux dans les siens pour lui faire bien comprendre le message : manges./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune décida de prendre le petit plateau à sa droite, après avoir bien fait attention à faire de la place devant elle et attrapa le pain pour le tremper dans un potage assez épais et marron. Elle préféra ne pas se poser plus de question quant à son contenant et se mit à manger bien sagement sous le regard de son supérieur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Celui-ci fit un léger rictus satisfait avant de reprendre la lecture de ses documents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Les candidats pour faire parti de ton escouade de manquent pas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Il avait abordé le sujet en connaissance de cause. Cette phrase parmi tant d'autre n'avait pas passé ses lèvres pour rien. Elle savait que Rivaille avait beaucoup d'espoir pour elle et surtout son évolution au sein du bataillon. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne la forcerait jamais en rien et qu'il avait bien compris sa douleur et sa souffrance à la suite de la perte de son escouade quelques jours plus tôt. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je dois déjà aller annoncer aux familles de mon ancienne escouade pour le décès de leur enfant…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Rivaille lâcha ses papiers des yeux et plongea de nouveau ses prunelles dans celle de la brune. Elle tenta de paraitre le plus neutre et naturel possible, ou elle savait qu'il s'empresserait de trouver la moindre faille pour lui enlever cette tâche et trouver un cadet qui le ferait tout aussi bien à sa place. Mais Mikasa s'y refusait. Ca avait été son escouade, sous sa responsabilité, maintenant il était de son devoir de faire face à son échec et à personne d'autre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Il finit par soupirer doucement avant de rebaisser les yeux sur ses propres documents. Il n'était pas déçu, ni fatiguée par la réponse de la jeune femme qu'il savait serait négatif, il savait juste qu'il était inutile d'aller plus loin dans cette discussion et elle l'en remercia intérieurement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La pièce replongea dans le silence, uniquement perturbé par les bruits de feuilles et de couvert de Mikasa. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle considère avoir suffisamment mangé pour s'arrêter. Puis Mikasa se perdit dans la contemplation de Rivaille, sérieux et inébranlable. Elle fut une nouvelle marquée par cette assurance que dégageait le jeune homme. Son profil imperturbable, éclairé par la seule et unique bougie de la pièce la laissa pantoise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Si tu continues de me fixer ainsi, je ne suis pas sûre de respecter mon engagement et de te laisser guérir tes dernières blessures comme il se doit Mikasa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Prit sur le fait, elle se mit à rougir bêtement. Puis ses pensées partirent sur un sujet plus sérieux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Comment as-tu fais quand tu as perdu ton escouade ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle vit le brun frissonner à ses paroles, lui rappelant sûrement de mauvais souvenirs. Et elle s'en voulu de les lui rappeler de la sorte. Mais Mikasa attendait ses paroles. Elle avait besoin de connaitre sa réponse. De connaitre ses motivations. Et peut être de prendre tout le courage qu'il pourrait lui donner. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ J'ai fait. Je ne me pose pas la question. Les évènements ont aussi fait que je n'ai pas eut le choix, je devais avancer, vous faire avancer. Dans la vie, soit on vit, soit on meurt, alors j'avais une décision à prendre et je pense que j'ai pris la bonne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, en tous cas pas ce soir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir rappeler ce mauvais passage de sa vie. De ne penser qu'à elle au risque de le faire souffrir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle finit par se lever pour aller le rejoindre et s'installa sans un mot sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle poussa la porte du laboratoire d'Hanji, documents en main pour les lui rendre mais fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Eren plutôt que la jeune femme. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux alors que Mikasa réalisait avec effarement qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la dernière fois, où il lui avait sauvé la vie, sous sa forme de titan. Elle ne put que remarquer les légers changements qui étaient apparus depuis ces quelques jours sans le voir. Eren avait grandit, elle le voyait bien, ses traits s'étaient encore légèrement affinés, laissant au fil des mois place à un visage plus adulte et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, le brun était son tout, son unique raison de vivre et la raison pour laquelle elle s'était engagé dans les brigade, aujourd'hui, elle réalisait avec fracas, à quel point les choses avaient changé. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, lui demander s'il allait bien, mais elle se sentait comme bloqué. Dans sa tête résonnait le nombre de fois où celui qu'elle considérait comme sa dernière famille, s'emportait quand elle faisait preuve de trop d'intérêt ou d'inquiétude pour lui. A son grand étonnement, ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas. Il la prit dans ses bras, sans même la prévenir. Mikasa n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de geste de la part d'Eren, mais l'étonnement passé, elle se permis d'apprécier ce contact avec lui et de ressentir comme un apaisement différent de ce qu'elle ressentait avec Rivaille. Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras, bien que maladroitement, les bras encore chargé style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanQuand il s'éloigna, il se permit de garder un contact avec elle, tenant ses épaules dans ses mains, fermement et il la scruta encore quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Tu te sens comment ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa haussa un sourcil. Que devait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle se sentait étrangement apaisé depuis qu'elle l'avait revu et bien qu'elle sache que sa journée allait être assez lourde, elle ne pouvait l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Bien, je pense. Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne dois pas t'entrainer ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Hanji vient de me libérer, elle a pas mal de choses à faire et n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. J'ai le droit à ma journée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, mais il continua pour elle et ce qu'il lui dit l'étonna. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ On devrait en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Jamais Eren n'aurait pris le temps de passer du temps avec elle auparavant, il était toujours bien trop occupé et avait toujours mieux à faire que de rester avec elle. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas son côté surprotecteur et qu'il en avait assez de devoir se coltiner sa baby sitter à longueur de journée. Mais dernièrement, elle lui avait effectivement laissé pas mal de leste et elle avait l'impression que ce revirement de situation et cet espace, avait réveillé Eren sur ce qu'elle était et représentait pour lui. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hanji coupa court à ses réflexions en arrivant dans son champs de vision et s'approchant d'eux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Ah Mikasa ! J'allais justement te chercher. Tu as mis plus de temps que prévu à me remettre ses documents dis-moi, on se demande bien ce qui pourrais te perturber dans ton travail et t'accaparer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Le petit sourire d'Hanji lui fit hausser les sourcils et se poser des questions sur le réel sens de ses paroles, mais Mikasa n'y fit pas plus attention que nécessaire et lui donna les documents sans répondre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Eren pour finalement répondre à se requête./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je dois aller annoncer aux familles de mon escouade pour la mort de leurs enfants, je suis désolée Eren. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle pensait être libéré de lui, mais il s'empressa de répondre, encore une fois à sa grande surprise. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Alors je t'accompagne, ça ne doit pas être évident, tu auras besoin de soutien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre, choquée. Une fois encore, ce fut Hanji qui la sauva./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Bonne idée, on a toujours besoin d'un soutien dans ce genre de moment, je suis rassurée qu'Eren t'accompagne dans cette épreuve. Ça sera difficile pour les familles, mais aussi pour toi Mikasa, courage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Hanji s'éclipsa ensuite, sans un mot de plus et laissa Mikasa et Eren, yeux dans les yeux. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle n'était pas au top. Il fallait le dire. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la présence et le soutien d'Eren lui était bénéfique pour ne pas craquer. Face aux deux parents, ainsi qu'au grand frère de Léa et à leur réaction, Mikasa avait cru défaillir. Ses parents étaient accablés et sa mère avait fondu en larme d'un coup aux premières paroles de la brune. Son mari l'avait attrapé dans ses bras et s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer, plus silencieusement, mais le chagrin était bien là et Mikasa en était la cause. Le grand frère de la défunte blonde, quant à lui, était plus mesuré, son regard laissait transparaitre toute la douleur qu'il ressentait face à cette annonce, mais il devait sûrement s'être mieux préparé à ce genre de nouvelle. Rien de plus normal quand on sait que Léa s'était engagée dans la brigade la plus dangereuse qui existe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Le pire était sûrement que Léa n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps de faire ses preuves en terrain inconnu, l'extérieur. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu le temps de faire grand-chose lors de l'incident qui lui avait couté la vie. Mais Mikasa avait bien gardé pour elle ce genre de détail. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"C'était la main d'Eren, sur sas cuisse, qui lui permettait de tenir le coup et de ne pas se laisser aller à son tour à la mélancolie et se joindre à ce triste tableau. Il était plus simple pour lui te tenir le choc, il n'avait même pas croisé la petite blonde une seule fois, mais malgré tous, elle connaissait Eren et elle savait que cette scène, ne lui donnait que plus la rage et la motivation d'en finir avec tous ses titans. Et bien que Mikasa ne soit pas dans cet état d'esprit, elle aussi était gagnée par cette haine. Elle avait d'ailleurs été en plein dedans le jour même de la catastrophe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Léa s'est battue jusqu'au bout, elle a donné sa vie pour sauver ses amis et à été au bout de ses convictions jusqu'à la fin. Elle a fait preuve d'un grand courage et ne s'est pas laissé avoir par la peur. Elle était une soldate hors pair, je suis encore navrée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle embellissait peut-être les choses, mais ne le méritaient ils pas ? Ne le méritait elle pas ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Il fallait en finir et sur ses derniers mots, Mikasa décida de se lever, rapidement suivie d'Eren, qui restait parfaitement silencieux à ses côtés, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait fait son devoir, elle devait maintenant les laisser faire leurs deuils dans le respect. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"En sortant, la brune expira bruyamment. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respirer depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de la mère de Léa. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle avait été perturbée par ce face à face. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes. Elle avait l'impression que tous tournait bien trop vite autours d'elle et de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde que tous autours d'elle. La vie continuait, les gens se baladait tranquillement, travaillaient, vivaient. Elle, elle avait l'impression d'être bloqué, ses pieds ne pouvaient plus bouger et son cœur battait bien trop vite dans sa poitrine, plus vite que la normale. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Une main sur son épaule la fit redescendre brutalement sur terre. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Eren, mais fut surprise de tomber sur le frère de Léa et non le sien. Mikasa ouvrit de grands yeux et ne sut pas quoi dire face à ce grand homme, tout aussi blond que Léa, qui la fixait tristement bien que posément. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Léa m'a souvent parlé de vous, Mikasa Ackerman, vous étiez un modèle pour elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Était-elle prête à entendre ses paroles ? Était elle vraiment apte à le laisser continuer, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ou il voulait en venir ? Elle le devait, c'était son devoir. Et même s'il allait l'insulter, l'acculer, elle devait l'écouter jusqu'au bout et prendre l'entière responsabilité de ses mots. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Vous savez, je n'étais pas pour quand elle a décidé de s'engager, mais quand Léa veut quelque chose, on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Elle était bornée. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa expira silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Elle avait le cœur sur la main, elle était prête à tous pour aider les autres et le bataillon, c'était pour elle LA solution pour sauver l'humanité, donc pensez bien qu'elle a foncé.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJ'aimais ma sœur, de tous mon cœur, mais quand elle a décidé de se lancer dans le bataillon, j'ai commencé à me faire à l'idée, qu'elle pourrait disparaitre de ma vie du jour au lendemain. Peut être pour ça que je prends mieux la choses que mes parents qui avaient vraiment foi en elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa grimaça face à cette réalité, quand on partait dans le bataillon, on n'était jamais certains de continuer de vivre jusqu'à la prochaine année. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Vous savez, certaines personnes sont destinées à mourir, d'autres sont justement destinées à faire de grandes choses et continuer de vivre jusqu'au bout, comme vous quoi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune écarquilla les yeux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Léa pensait aussi ça. Vous êtes apparemment quelqu'un qu'elle avait en forte estime, à vos côtés, elle se sentait utile, elle se sentait grandir et elle espérait un peu plus pour un futur meilleur. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Il soupira et le regard de Mikasa tourna doucement sur Eren qui la regardait, souriant et fier, il lui donna le courage nécessaire pour de nouveau regarder le garçon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Léa croyait en vous et en partie grâce à elle, je crois en vous. Alors ne vous arrêtez pas là. Je la vois bien, cette lueur qui s'étend dans vos yeux, cette façon que vous avez eut de parler à mes parents quand vous parliez de Léa. Et je vous le dis, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur. Léa était destinée à cela, vous êtes destiné à continuer, alors continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas et allez jusqu'au bout. Pour Léa, pour mes parents, pour moi. Pour l'humanité. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa fut clouée par le discours du frère de Léa dont elle remarqua ne même pas connaitre le prénom. Il la connaissait alors qu'elle non. Et pourtant, il venait jusqu'à elle pour la rassurer, pour lui donner la force et le courage qui commençait à lui manquer alors qu'elle venait de lui annoncer le décès de sa sœur. Eren se mit à ses côtés et fit le salut militaire silencieusement. La brune le regarda à sa droite et se mit à en faire de même, solennellement devant le grand frère de Léa qui laissa alors échapper sa première larme. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La journée était finie et Mikasa se sentait vidée. Descendant de son cheval et le déposant calmement dans l'écurie, elle se permit enfin de soupirer un bon coup. A côté, Eren avait déjà fini de ranger son cheval et elle le rejoignit rapidement pour ne pas le faire plus attendre. Il avait été très patient avec elle et elle ne se voyait pas continuer de lui faire perdre du temps. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je suis désolée que tu ais du passer ta journée de repos avec moi, ce n'était pas très joyeux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Tu rigoles ? C'est normal ! Et je suis satisfait d'avoir pu t'accompagner Mikasa. Je n'aurais rien eut de mieux à faire que de te soutenir. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle se permit de lui sourire, pour la première fois de la journée et baissa la tête avant de prendre la direction du camp a ses côtés. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment réfléchir aux dernières paroles du frère de Léa. Elles étaient très réfléchies et vraies. Je pense aussi que tu es née pour accomplir de grane chose, d'ailleurs, tous le mpnde le pense. Alors continue d'avancer et ne te laisse pas abattre Mikasa, ca serait un véritable gâchis. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Merci Eren. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que seul le bruit de leur pas sur le sol se faisait entendre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Vraiment merci. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je sais que j'ai été assez dur avec toi ces derniers temps et je n'ai jamais vraiment à proprement parlé joué mon rôle de frère comme il se doit. Mais depuis que j'ai faillit te perdre, je m'en rends vraiment compte. C'est dommage qu'il ait fallut en arriver… la _ et il pointa sa jambe d'un coup de tête, rougit par la gène _ mais je te promets de faire plus attention à présent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa fixa sa jambe quelques instants. Elle réalisait à peine que celle-ci n'était plus un fardeau pour elle aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne la remarquait qu'à peine. Elle s'y était faite bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Les évènements avaient fait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus que de nécessaire sur la perte de son membre effectivement mais tous de même. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Tu as agi comme il le fallait, sans ça, je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors merci /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Cesses de me remercier, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa le regarda et se mit à sourire avec lui, puis ils éclatèrent de rire bêtement tous les deux, stoppant leur marche. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Où est Armin au faite? demanda t-elle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ Je ne sais pas, dernièrement, il a tendance à disparaitre, je sais qu'il va rendre visite à Annie de temps en temps, va savoir ce qui lui prend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune leva la tête vers le ciel orangé de cette fin de journée en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Eren. Effectivement, Armin avait lui aussi des réactions étranges. Mais qui était-elle pour le juger ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elle s'était séparé d'Eren en rentrant au QG pour directement aller prendre une bonne douche. Seule dans celle-ci, elle se permit une nouvelle fois et sûrement une dernière, de penser aux évènements de la journée passée. Les réactions des familles avaient été celle auxquelles tous le monde pouvait s'attendre, la tristesse avait gagné chaque foyer dans lesquels elle s'était rendue. Mais le discours que lui avait fait le frère de Léa ne faisait que passer sans relâche dans sa tête. Chaque parole la percutait de plein fouet et elle en vint à remettre en question su qu'elle avait affirmé au cours des derniers jours. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Les souvenirs et la tristesse glissèrent sur sa peau, ainsi que ses dernières larmes, disparaissant dans le trou de la petite douche et elle en sortie plus déterminée et requinqué que jamais. Sa décision était prise, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Et c'est d'un pas décodé, qu'elle prit la direction du bureau du Major./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mikasa avançait en direction du terrain d'entrainement d'une démarche plus assurée qu'au cours des quelques derniers jours. Elle avait regagné en aplomb et en assurance. Ce matin était un nouveau jour, un nouveau défi et elle comptait bien faire ce pour quoi elle était là, vivre et continuer de se battre. Erwin l'attendait déjà au camp d'entrainement, toujours ponctuel, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Elle put remarquer au loin les soldats du bataillon en plein ménage des écuries, sous l'œil observateur de Rivaille et elle eut comme un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'avant aussi, sa place était là bas. Mais elle ne regrettait en rien son choix, bien au contraire, elle le portait haut et fort. Mikasa avait enfin regagné l'estime qu'elle avait en elle, pour le meilleur et peut être le pire, mais cela, elle le verrait plus tard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune se focalisa surtout sur Erwin et les quatre soldats qui l'accompagnaient. Trois jeunes garçons et une jeune femme. Elle fut rassurée de remarquer qu'ils ne lui rappelaient en rien particulièrement sa dernière escouade, ainsi, elle l'aurait pas à se faire ronger par les fantômes de son passé. Erwin fit les présentations rapidement, bien que Mikasa n'était plus à présenter selon les dires de celui-ci et les quatre soldats firent le salut militaire devant la brune, fièrement. Fiers, ils l'étaient. Faire parti de l'escouade de Mikasa était apparemment un grand honneur, qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre, mais au moins, les choses ne pouvaient que bien se passer. Mikasa leur retourna la politesse et en fit de même./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"_ J'espère que nous pourrons faire du bon travail ensemble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"La brune ne sentit pas le regard de Rivaille ainsi que celui de certains des ses amis au loin, alors que son escouade buvait les dernières paroles du Major à leur encontre. Non. Elle fut bien trop accaparée par cette vision qu'elle eut, au loin. Ces quatre anciens soldats la regardaient fixement, en position de salut, avant de lui sourire généreusement et de se tourner pour disparaitre à l'horizon. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Et alors, Mikasa sut qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision et surtout qu'elle avait enfin dit adieu à son ancienne escouade./span/p 


End file.
